New Year Eve (Sekuel Jealous?)
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: "Hae-ya… Kau dimana?... Aku juga ingin…" / "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi—" / "Peluk aku" / Sekuel Jealous? / BL / HAEHYUK / DLDR! / Warn! NC on Chap 7 / Chap 8 END UP!
1. Chapter 1

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : M (for safe)  
**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Huufftthh" untuk yang kesekian kalinya bibir kissable itu mendesah ketika matanya melirik lima pasangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Yeah… saat ini Eunhyuk bersama Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin, Kibum dan Super Junior minus Donghae sedang berada di taman belakang gedung KBS karena Super Junior baru saja selesai melakukan recording untuk KBS Gayo Daejun yang biasa diselenggarakan menjelang hari pergantian tahun.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kemudian melirik sekilas lagi ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik dengan pasangannya masing-masing itu.

"Hufth…" desahnya lagi. _"Hae-ya… Kau dimana?... Aku juga ingin…"_ batin Eunhyuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kibum yang menyadari kegelisahan Eunhyuk kemudian meninggalkan Siwon sang namjachingu yang kini sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Hyukkie hyung, gwenchanayo?" ucap Kibum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah… Bummie-ya… Gwenchana" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Kibum. "Duduklah" Eunhyuk menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Kibum untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Kibum sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk. "Hyung… Kau… Eum… Pasti…" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu.

"Hahaha… Gwenchana Kibummie… Aku tidak apa-apa. Sana! Kau bersama namjachingu-mu saja. Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Wonnie gara-gara Wonnie sibuk syuting akhir-akhir ini?" Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan menggoda Kibum.

"Iya hyung… Tapi—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula besok aku masih bisa melihatnya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Kibum. "Besok SBS Gayo Daejun kan?" ucap Eunhyuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Eumm… Iya hyung. Tapi… Hae-hyung kan…"

"Ah… arraseo. SM The Performance. Aku lupa" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Yeah… Eunhyuk memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat repot orang lain hanya karena dirinya.

"Kuharap besok kau punya kesempatan hanya untuk sekedar bertemu muka langsung dengannya hyung. Fighting!" ucap Kibum memberi semangat.

"Ne. Kuharap juga begitu. Fighting!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan memperlihatkan senyum cerianya.

"_Haahh… hyung… Kasihan sekali dirimu… Mudah-mudahan saja kesempatan itu ada"_ gumam Kibum dalam hati sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk balas tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

.

"Haahh~~ Lelah sekali~~" gumam seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa putih yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk melepas penatnya.

"Kau baru pulang hyung?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ah! Kibummie! Kau menginap?" tanya namja itu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ayo duduk" ajaknya pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk, lalu memilih duduk di depan namja tersebut. "Siwonnie memintaku untuk menginap Hae hyung. Katanya dia merindukanku" ucap Kibum pelan. Terlihat semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Aigoo~ Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tersipu malu seperti ini Kibummie" goda Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Kibum yang lumayan berisi itu.

"Yak! Hae hyung! Jangan menggodaku! Bagaimana kalau Siwonnie tahu?" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Dia tidak akan berani memukulku" kekeh Donghae sambil memandang Kibum dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tapi waktu kau dan Eunhyuk hyung putus, Siwonnie—" Kibum tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang muram secara tiba-tiba. "E-eumm… Mi-mianhae hyung… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Gwenchana Kibummie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum getir.

Dalam hati Kibum merasa sangat menyesal karena telah membuat hyung-nya mendadak bersedih seperti ini. _"Aish… Kim Kibum pabboya!"_ rutuknya dalam hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eum… Bummie… Tadi… Hyukkie… Eumm… Apa dia bersama kalian?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Ne" jawab Kibum cepat sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Donghae. "Tadi setelah kalian selesai, Eunhyuk hyung bersama kami. Wae?" tanya Kibum.

"Haaahhh…" desah Donghae panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang di dudukinya. "Lagi-lagi begini" gumam Donghae lirih. "Apa dia kelihatan baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum.

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Hyukkie hyung baik-baik saja. Dia tidak sakit kok" tanya Kibum yang kini menatap Donghae dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Bummie. Maksudku… emm… Apa dia terlihat seperti… merindukanku?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Yak! Dasar hyung pabbo! Tentu saja Hyukkie hyung sangat merindukanmu. Sudah jelas kan? Kalian berdua kan jarang sekali bisa bertemu. Bahkan jauh lebih jarang bila dibandingkan dengan aku dan Siwonnie. Padahal Siwonnie juga sangat sibuk dan—Emm… Mianhae hyung" lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf saat melihat tatapan Donghae yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi sendu.

"_Aish… Kim Kibum pabboya! Lagi-lagi kau seperti ini! Kenapa mulutmu hari ini tidak bisa dijaga eoh?"_ rutuk Kibum dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya sendiri.

"Bummie-ya, gwenchana" ucap Donghae sambil menahan tangan Kibum yang hendak memukuli kepalanya sendiri lagi.

"Huh… Harusnya aku tidak masuk dalam subgroup baru itu. Jadwalku menjadi bertambah padat gara-gara subgroup itu" ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu hyung. Bukankah itu keputusan agensi? Kau harus menerimanya bukan?" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap lembut pundak hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Yah… Begitulah… Seperti yang kau katakan. Bagaimanapun, ini juga demi nama Super Junior" ucap Donghae sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Tapi… Hyukkie—"

"Nde… Kau benar hyung. Mengapa kau tidak menyisakan sedikit waktumu untuk bertemu muka langsung dengan Hyukkie hyung? Kelihatannya dia sangat merindukanmu hyung" ucap Kibum dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya Bummie, tapi—"

"Sisakanlah sedikit waktumu untuk besok hyung. Aku, Sungmin hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung dan Hyukkie hyung akan datang untuk mendukung kalian di SBS Gayo Daejun. Kau bisa kan hyung?" pinta Kibum.

"Haahh… Masalahnya itu Bummie… Besok adalah pengenalan lagu subgroup baruku. Besok aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku—"

"Kau tega sekali pada Eunhyukkie hyung" cecar Kibum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ahh… Baiklah. Besok akan kuusahakan" ucap Donghae mengalah.

"Benarkah?" jawab Kibum dengan mata berbinar. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Hyukkie hyung supaya dia datang ke gedung SBS dengan semangat" ucap Kibum riang sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Annyeong hyung. Jalja" ucap Kibum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ne… Nado Bummie-ya" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"_Haahhh… Hyukkie… Kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu"_ gumam Donghae dalam hati sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

Srek, srek

Seorang namja manis yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur nyamannya, tampak berguling-guling kesana kemari untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Namun sampai 20 menit, ia masih juga belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Aish… Kenapa belum mengantuk juga?" desah namja itu frustasi.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, bayangan akan namja yang sangat dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini mendadak terlintas dipikirannya dan membuatnya kembali membuka matanya.

"Uuuhhh… Hae-ya… Jeongmal bogoshippo" ujarnya lirih sambil memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

Yeah… Namja tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Eunhyuk.

Salahkan saja sifat terlalu baik namja ini. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar mengirim email duluan ke namjachingu-nya itu karena takut mengganggu kegiatan dan waktu istirahat kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh… Kau tahu Hae? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku tahu, mungkin aku egois untuk kali ini. Tapi, tak bisakah kita bertemu? 5 meniiiiittt saja" ucapnya sambil menatap foto dirinya dengan Donghae yang terpajang di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kuharap besok kita bisa benar-benar bertemu… Jeongmal bogoshippo" ucapnya lirih sambil mengambil foto itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat dengan mata terpejam.

Yeah… sudah hampir satu setengah bulan ini ia tidak bertemu dengan namjachingu-nya. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia sangat merindukan Donghae.

Drrttt, drrrttt, drrrtt

Ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya itu dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hmm… email?" ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Siapa yang mengirimiku email tengah malam begini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan…" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Namun sedetik setelah ia membuka email tersebut, raut wajahnya kembali kusut seperti semula.

"Haahhh… Kukira Hae… Ternyata Bummie" desahnya kecewa.

_From Kibummie_

_Hyung, apa kau sudah tidur? Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu._

"Hah? Apa-apaan anak ini? Kalau ingin memberitahu sesuatu kenapa tidak langsung saja?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengetikkan balasannya dan mengirim email balasan tersebut pada Kibum.

Drrtt, drrtt, drrrrrtttt

Kali ini bukan email yang masuk, tapi panggilan telepon dari Kibum.

"Huh?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sejenak layar ponselnya itu sebelum menerima panggilan dari Kibum tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseyo. Ah… mianhae mengganggumu tengah malam begini hyung" balas Kibum.

"Ck… Kau ini aneh sekali. Sudah tahu mengganggu, kenapa tidak langsung saja memberitahunya lewat email yang kau kirim tadi Kibummie?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mian hyung… Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk memberitahukannya langsung padamu dari mulutku sendiri" ucap Kibum semangat.

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu saja. Sekarang cepat katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau sampaikan" ucap Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kau besok jadi ikut kami ke SBS kan hyung?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Kalian semua memberikan dukungan untuk namjachingu kalian. Masa aku tidak ikut?" jawab Eunhyuk sinis.

"Mianhae hyung… bukan begitu… Tapi…" ucap Kibum ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa Kibummie?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini melembutkan sedikit suaranya.

"Hae hyung sudah bersedia untuk meluangkan waktunya"

"Mwo?" kaget Eunhyuk. "Yak! Kim Kibum! Kalau dia tidak bisa, ya sudah… Jangan memaksanya! Aku tidak mau kalau nanti dia tertimpa masalah gara-gara aku" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung, kau—"

"Bummie, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja? Aku mengerti dengan kesibukan Hae, apalagi sekarang dia ikut dengan subgroup baru bentukan SM. pasti jadwalnya semakin padat" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae hyung… Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum menjelang hari pergantian tahun" sesal Kibum.

"Hei… Bukankah aku selalu tersenyum? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku hyung" ucap Kibum. "Sudah cukup natal kemarin kita tidak bisa bersama dengan namjachingu kita karena kesibukan mereka mempersiapkan album China mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahun baru ini kita semua bisa tersenyum bersama namjachingu kita masing-masing"

"Bummie…" sahut Eunhyuk lirih. Ia begitu terharu dengan kepedulian Kibum terhadap keadaan dirinya dengan namjachingu-nya saat ini. "Baiklah, tapi kalau besok aku dan Hae tidak bisa bertemu, kau jangan menyalahkannya ya? Kasihan dia" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ne hyung, arraseo" sahut Kibum. "Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya hyung, sampai bertemu besok. Jalja" ucap Kibum mengakhiri obrolannya.

"Ne Kibummie, nado" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menutup pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

.

Eunhyuk tampak bersemangat menikmati berbagai performance yang ditampilkan hari ini, terutama performance Super Junior.

Ya… Ia begitu bahagia bisa melihat wajah namjachingu-nya. Meskipun mereka terpisah dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, namun Eunhyuk puas karena bisa melihat namjachingu-nya itu secara langsung.

Eunhyuk bahkan begitu bersemangat berteriak sambil mengangkat banner yang bertuliskan "Saranghae Super Junior" itu tinggi-tinggi bersama Heechul, Sungmin, dan Kibum.

"Hyung… Kau tampak begitu bersemangat" ucap Kibum disela-sela teriakan mereka.

"Tentu saja… Namjachingu-ku terlihat sangat tampan hari ini Kibummie" sahut Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Siwonnie juga" ucap Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Hei, Kyunnie-ku juga" Sungmin yang mendengarnya ikut-ikutan memuji namjachingu-nya.

"Jangan lupakan Hannie-ku" sahut Heechul yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan dongsaengdeul-nya itu. "Nde, namjachingu kita hari ini terlihat sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat sempurna" ucap Heechul menengahi.

"Wookie-ku juga" celetuk Yesung ikut-ikutan.

"Hyung… Wookie itu tidak tampan hyung… Tapi manis" sahut Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum berbarengan.

"Iya… Tapi kan, walau bagaimana pun Wookie itu namja, jadi dia itu—"

"Manis hyung… Dia juga imut… Bukan tampan" sahut Sungmin sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Uuuhhh…. Kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan" sungut Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Heechul hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dongsaengdeul-nya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kibum dan mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Apa Donghae hyung sudah menelepon atau mengirimimu email?" tanya Kibum lebih jelas.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Belum… Mungkin nanti" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Haahh… Hae hyung itu…" desah Kibum.

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa Bummie. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami. Kami baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus bahu Kibum. "Kalau dia ada waktu luang, dia pasti akan mengabariku lewat telepon atau email" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung. Aku hanya khawatir kalau hubungan kalian akan menjadi seperti saat itu lagi" Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha… Tidak lagi Kibummie… Bukankah kami sudah berjanji? Bahkan kami berdua mengucapkan janji itu di depan kalian semua" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

"Ahh… Kau benar hyung!" ucap Kibum ketika mengingat hal tersebut. "Kalian benar-benar payah! Ucapan seperti itu kenapa malah kalian lakukan di depan kami? Padahal kalau hanya ada kalian berdua, aku yakin kalau suasananya akan sangat romantis. Hahaha…"

"Ya! Kau ini… Kenapa malah tertawa seperti itu? Jangan meledek kami!" Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kibum.

"Hyung… Kalau kejeniusanku hilang bagaimana?" protes Kibum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aish… Kenapa sekarang dirimu menjadi mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun?" desah Eunhyuk. "Sudahlah! Jangan membahas ini lagi. Lihat! Namjachingu kita akan menampilkan lagu selanjutnya" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah panggung. "Ayo dukung mereka seperti fangirl dan fanboy yang lain" ajak Eunhyuk pada Kibum.

Dan mereka semua pun terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka lagi.

"Cheers!" mereka mendentingkan gelas yang mereka bawa sambil tersenyum gembira, lalu meneguk cairan di dalam gelas itu dengan perlahan.

Berbeda dengan seorang namja manis yang sejak tadi mengulas senyum palsunya. Ia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dan tersenyum getir.

'Andai kau juga berada disini bersama kami. Aku pasti akan tersenyum bahagia seperti mereka' batinnya sambil meneguk minumannya perlahan.

Drrtt, drrtt, drrttt

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo" salamnya tanpa melihat id yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo… Eunhyukkie"

"Hae…" sahutnya pelan saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau bersama mereka chagi?"

"Nde…" sahut Eunhyuk lirih. Terdengar amat sangat pelan karena ia tak menyangka namjachingunya itu akhirnya menghubunginya juga. "Kau sendiri sekarang ada dimana Hae? Apa sedang sibuk mempersiapkan penampilanmu bersama SM The Performance?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Hmm… aku sedang berada di backstage untuk mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum tampil nanti. Kau… emm… apa nanti kau akan melihatku?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku akan melihatmu! Aku akan bersemangat meneriakkan namamu nanti" sahut Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"Hahaha… Kau ini benar-benar lucu chagi…" Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Hmm… Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Donghae.

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya chagi? Mereka ribut sekali"

"Ah!" sentak Eunhyuk sambil melirik ke 10 orang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Hmm… Maksudmu teman-teman kita? Baiklah… aku akan keluar" ucap Eunhyuk menyanggupi.

Kriet…

Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan—tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan 5 pasangan tersebut—dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Uhh… Hae… Dingiiinn…" ujar Eunhyuk ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Yah… maklum saja karena saat itu salju pertama di musim dingin turun cukup banyak. Udara yang sejak awal dingin menjadi bertambah dingin karena adanya salju tersebut.

"Ahh… Mianhae… Aku—"

"Gwenchana Hae" Eunhyuk tersenyum meskipun Donghae tidak akan bisa melihatnya mengingat mereka berbicara via telepon.

"Emm… Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Donghae agak canggung.

"Hmm… menyenangkan sekali! Tadi aku bersama Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Kibummie berteriak-teriak layaknya fans yeoja. Hahaha… seru sekali bukan?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada ceria.

Yah… walaupun ia setengah mati merindukan namja ini, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat namja ini khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya yang selalu murung hampir setiap saat karena begitu merindukannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Hae? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Makanmu teratur kan? Apa kau punya waktu istirahat yang cukup? Lalu—"

"Eunhyukkie…" rajuk Donghae. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan diriku berlebihan begitu"

"Tapi Hae, kau—"

"Ssssttt… aku akan memberikanmu kejutan"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Maksudmu apa Hae—Mwo? Ya! Hae! Aish…" gerutunya saat mendengar suara 'tuut tuutt' yang menandakan panggilan tersebut diputus secara sepihak oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas salju yang mulai sedikit menumpuk.

"Aish… Hae-ya! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpatnya kesal. "Kenapa seenaknya seperti ini? Aku benar-benar—ummpphhh" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkupi tubuhnya.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak lebar. Satu dari tangan itu menutup mulutnya dan tangan satunya lagi melingkar di perutnya.

"Ummmpphhh… Lephas… Lephaskan… Ummmpphhh" Eunhyuk memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa saat merasa tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak ke suatu tempat, agar tubuhnya terbebas dari kekangan tangan tersebut.

Namun tenaga Eunhyuk tidak mampu untuk melawan tenaga sepasang tangan tersebut. Terbukti sekarang Eunhyuk berada di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan tersebut dengan suasana taman yang benar-benar sepi.

Eunhyuk melepas paksa tangan yang masih membungkam mulutnya dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk menghajar seseorang yang berani menyeretnya ke tempat tersebut.

Namun belum sempat Eunhyuk melihat dan memukul orang tersebut, kedua tangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ditahan oleh orang tersebut dan sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"YA! Lepaskan ak—eummpphhh" bibir Eunhyuk terbungkam sempurna saat sesuatu yang lembut tersebut semakin menekan permukaan bibirnya.

"Emmhhh…"

Deg!

Eunhyuk yang kala itu menutup rapat kedua matanya tersentak kaget dan segera membuka matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

'Hae' batinnya dalam hati saat mendapati wajah sang kekasih tepat berada dihadapannya.

Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat kekasihnya itu memejamkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang terasa lembut yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya adalah bibir milik kekasihnya sendiri, Donghae.

"Emmhhh… Hyukkie…" desah Donghae sambil memperdalam ciumannya.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya karena desahan Donghae tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Berusaha untuk menikmati ciumannya bersama sang kekasih tercinta setelah hampir satu setengah bulan lamanya mereka terpisah karena jadwal Donghae yang sangat padat.

Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat ciuman mereka.

"Eummhh… Hae…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Memaksa Eunhyuk untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Donghae melesak masuk untuk menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Eunhyuk. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya dan mengajak lidah Eunhyuk untuk bertarung. Saling membelit dan menghisap. Membuat desahan-desahan halus mengalun lembut dari bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

"Ha-ahhh…" desah Eunhyuk saat dirasanya dadanya makin sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang makin menipis akibat ciuman mereka yang lumayan lama tersebut.

Donghae yang mengerti akan hal itu segera mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Menjilat, mengecup, menggigit-gigit pelan dan menghisap leher putih mulus itu. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang tidak begitu kentara karena Donghae tak mau namjachingu manisnya ini digoda lagi oleh hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya nanti.

"Ahhh… Hae…" Eunhyuk meremas kedua bahu Donghae saat Donghae menghisap salah satu spot sensitive di lehernya.

Menyadari Eunhyuk telah bernafas normal kembali, Donghae lagi-lagi menyambar bibir kissable itu dan segera melumatnya kembali. Benar-benar mencecapnya hingga bibir itu berkilat karena salivanya dan membengkak kemerahan karena gigitan-gigitan lembutnya pada bibir itu.

"Nnngghh… Hhhaahhh… Hmmm…" lenguh Eunhyuk.

Kini Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae, sedangkan tangan kiri Donghae melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Eunhyuk. Berusaha untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kepala keduanya sesekali bergerak ke kanan atau ke kiri. Berusaha untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk saling mencecap bibir masing-masing.

"Ha-ahhh… Haee…"

"Hmm… Hyukkie…'

Donghae akhirnya memutuskan tautan bibir mereka saat keduanya mulai merasa sesak akibat ciuman panjang mereka.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…" nafas mereka memburu begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hyukkie… Bogoshippo" Donghae yang sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya segera mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Hhaahh… Pabbo!... Hah… Hah… Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" protes Eunhyuk yang masih terengah-engah sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Donghae.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu chagi" ucap Donghae sambil menyeruakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk untuk menghirup aroma tubuh namjachingunya itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau membuatku panik setengah mati. Haahhh… Kenapa kau menyeretku secara tiba-tiba kemari? Kau kan bisa meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu disini Fishy!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup!

Donghae mengecup bibir itu sekilas dan terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hmm… Tapi kau hampir membuatku mati jantungan. Kau tahu?" decak Eunhyuk sebal sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae pada tubuhnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo… Aku mengaku salah padamu" Donghae memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan membalikkan badan Eunhyuk agar menghadap dirinya. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kekasihku yang manis ini tidak marah padaku, eum?" ucap Donghae manja pada Eunhyuk.

"Peluk aku" ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

Tak butuh waktu lama karena Donghae segera memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat sehingga membuat empunya—Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya karena merasakan nyaman dan hangat itu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak mendapatkannya dari kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaww~~

Masih ingat dengan cerita ini?

Hehehe… :D

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk readers FF Jealous? yang masih belum puas dengan HaeHyuk momen di FF itu,, terutama untuk reader yang request sekuel untuk FF Jealous? :*

Sebenernya FF ini sudah jadi awal Januari kemarin. Tapi berhubung saya sibuk, saya jadi tidak sempat untuk mempublish FF ini

Oh iya!

Dan rencananya FF ini hanya 2-3 chap. Jadi jangan kaget kalau misalnya chap depan FF ini udah END :p

.

.

Nah… seperti biasa, saya mau minta review dari reader yang ingin FF ini lanjut

So, yang ingin lanjut

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

.

-Mei Hyun-


	2. Chapter 2

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Arraseo, arraseo… Aku mengaku salah padamu" Donghae memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan membalikkan badan Eunhyuk agar menghadap dirinya. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kekasihku yang manis ini tidak marah padaku, eum?" ucap Donghae manja pada Eunhyuk.

"Peluk aku" ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

Tak butuh waktu lama karena Donghae segera memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat sehingga membuat empunya—Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya karena merasakan nyaman dan hangat itu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak mendapatkannya dari kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T  
**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada disekitar taman tersebut. Masih dengan posisi berpelukan. Donghae yang duduk di bangku taman tersebut dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Donghae.

Donghae mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang dan Eunhyuk memeluk kedua lengan Donghae yang melingkar di perutnya dari depan. Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

"Nyaman dan hangat sekali" gumam Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam sejak tadi.

Donghae yang juga memejamkan matanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk tersebut. "Jeongmal saranghae nae Hyukkie…" gumam Donghae pelan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae Hae-ya…" sahut Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak seperti ini?" gumam Donghae lagi setelah melepaskan kecupannya di puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Nde. Terakhir kali seperti ini sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu… Waktu kita berdua berbaikan setelah kita berdua bertengkar tragis"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata tragis eoh?" Donghae mencubit kecil hidung Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja tragis" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Donghae. "Saat kau memutuskanku waktu itu aku dalam keadaan demam. Dan kau sampai harus masuk rumah sakit gara-gara dengan keras kepalanya kau terus menungguku di depan rumah Leeteuk hyung di tengah hujan deras dengan keadaan tubuh lemah. Apa kau tak ingat?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius.

Lagi-lagi Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku ingat baby… Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu karena aku tidak ingin merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit saat aku harus berada jauh darimu dalam keadaan hubungan yang tidak baik. Saat itu aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu yang sedang sakit. Apalagi aku tidak tahu keberadaanmu saat itu" kenang Donghae sambil tersenyum getir.

Eunhyuk yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Donghae segera membalikkan badannya dan memeluk erat tubuh namjachingunya itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membawa kepala Donghae bersandar pada dadanya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sssttt… Itu bukan salahmu baby… Itu semua salahku yang terlalu cemburu padamu" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Bahkan sekarang kita jadi semakin jarang bertemu gara-gara jadwalku yang semakin padat. Jangankan bertemu, meneleponmu saja jarang bisa kulakukan. Belum lagi saat ini ada projek SM yang terbaru—SM The Performance—yang harus aku ikuti. Jadwalku jadi semakin bertambah padat" Donghae membelai lembut kedua pipi Eunhyuk. "Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie… Aku—"

"Sssttt… Jangan bilang begitu" Eunhyuk segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir namjachingunya itu sebelum namjachingunya itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ia benar-benar sedih mendengar Donghae berkata seperti itu. Ia juga terharu, karena dari kata-katanya, dimana pun Donghae berada dan bagaimana pun keadaannya, Donghae pasti memikirkan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup mendengar kalimat yang akan Donghae ucapkan lagi setelah semua kalimat yang diucapkan barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak tega dengan kekasihnya yang merasa bersalah sampai sedalam itu.

"Dengar Hae" Eunhyuk memegang kedua tangan Donghae yang masih setia membelai lembut kedua pipinya. "Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Itu bukan salahmu. Dan ini semua bukan salah siapa pun karena memang seperti itulah pekerjaanmu sebagai artis, apalagi sekarang Super Junior sudah terkenal hingga mancanegara" Eunhyuk menatap dalam kedua manik mata Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat mengerti dengan profesimu, Hae. Jangan khawatir… Aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan hubungan kita tetap baik seperti ini dan kita tetap bisa saling berhubungan walau lewat telepon atau email sekalipun, aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Percayalah" Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan membelainya dengan lembut hingga Donghae memejamkan matanya karena perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang melingkupi hati dan perasaannya.

"Hyukkie… Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan malaikat baik hati dan manis sepertimu. Jeongmal saranghae" Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat.

Begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Merasakan kasih sayang yang Donghae salurkan lewat kecupan lembut di keningnya tersebut. "Nado Hae… Nado saranghae" gumamnya.

Setelah kecupan itu, mereka berdua kembali berpelukan dengan posisi yang sama dengan posisi pelukan mereka tadi.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hm…" gumam Donghae menyahuti.

"Tahun baru nanti… emm…kita—"

"Ah… Hyukkie… itu…" potong Donghae.

"Nde?"

"Maafkan aku" Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

"Hng? Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Donghae.

"Tahun baru ini kita tidak bisa melewatinya berdua… Sama seperti natal kemarin. Maafkan aku" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Kau punya jadwal saat tahun baru nanti?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tahun baru nanti kami akan ke China untuk mempromosikan album China kami. Karena itu aku—"

"Sssttt… Sudahlah… Berhentilah meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku bisa memakluminya. Jangan khawatir" Eunhyuk mengelus lembut pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie—"

"Gwenchana… Kalau begitu aku akan merayakannya bersama Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Kibummie. Apalagi itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sungmin hyung. Yah… memang sayang sekali kalau kalian tidak bersama kami. Suasananya jadi kurang ramai kalau kalian tidak ada" ucap Eunhyuk seceria mungkin agar namjachingunya itu berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan berhenti meminta maaf padanya.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau namjachingu manisnya ini sedang menutupi perasaan kecewanya dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat seceria mungkin.

"Maaf…" ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk. "Aku—"

"Hei! Kemana perginya namjachinguku yang ceria, penuh semangat dan sangat narsis itu? Kenapa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah seorang namja yang tak bersemangat dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahkan berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku?" ujar Eunhyuk agak keras. "Padahal itu semua bukan salahnya" Eunhyuk membelai lembut kepala Donghae dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo semangat Hae! Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan perform bersama sub grup barumu? Kenapa malah menjadi lemas seperti ini? Hm?" Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium lembut pipi kiri Donghae.

"Hehehe… Itu ciuman penyemangat untukmu dariku" Eunhyuk terkekeh, memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya yang menurut Donghae sangat manis itu. "Jangan seperti ini… Kau jadi tidak seperti Donghae-ku yang biasanya. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, karena itu semua bukan salahmu. Arraseo?" Eunhyuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya makin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Donghae yang melihatnya perlahan mengembangkan senyuman manis nan mempesonanya dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang lumayan berisi itu. "Hei… Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Sadarlah dengan umurmu baby"

"Yaa~ Appo~ Kau ini selalu saja menyiksaku dengan mencubit kedua pipiku seperti ini" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh seorang Lee Donghae. Ia segera menyambar bibir kekasihnya itu.

Chu~

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu atau aku akan—"

"Yaaa~~! Dasar mesuuumm~~!" teriak Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas tertawaan oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun ikut tertawa saat menyadari namjachingunya itu sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

Namun tiba-tiba…

Drrttt, drrrttt, ddrrrttt

"Ah! Sebentar chagi. Ada panggilan masuk di ponselku" ucap Donghae sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde? Aku sedang berada di taman di dekat gedung. Wae?"

"…"

"Ah… Nde… Baiklah"

Pip!

"Siapa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk manis disamping Donghae.

"Yunho… Dia bilang aku harus segera ke backstage karena 15 menit lagi kami akan tampil" jawab Donghae dengan raut wajah lemas. "Maaf…" ucapnya lagi sambil menangkup kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dalam.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Hei! Ayo semangat!" Eunhyuk mengguncang-guncangkan pelan bahu Donghae.

"Maaf… kita harus berpisah lagi… Padahal aku masih sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie…" Donghae kembali merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya sambil menciumi puncak kepala Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

"Arraseo… Aku juga… Tapi kau harus tampil" Eunhyuk berusaha memberi pengertian sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm… Tapi aku belum tahu kapan kita bisa seperti ini lagi" Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar… Tapi kau harus melakukan ini" Eunhyuk mengelus lembut punggung namjachingunya itu.

"Hmm… Arraseo" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Eunhyukkie, apalagi setelah ini aku ada jadwal ke China, aku—"

"Arraseo… Aku juga" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Fighting! Semoga berhasil!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merapikan jas yang Donghae kenakan.

"Hmm… Fighting!" sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Emm… Hyukkie… tapi… sebelum aku tampil… aku ingin…" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, penuh keraguan.

"Arraseo" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Lakukan saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan lembut. Saling menyesap, tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu yang menyesakkan dalam diri masing-masing. Hingga tepukan lembut dari Eunhyuk pada dada bidang Donghae menghentikan aktifitas manis nan romantis tersebut.

"Hae… Sudah waktunya. Kau ini selalu saja mesum seperti biasa" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pelan dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kita kan sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukannya chagi" Donghae mengusap rambut Eunhyuk penuh sayang sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah… Cepat sana pergi! Yunho dan yang lainnya pasti sudah cukup lama menunggumu disana" Eunhyuk mendorong pelan dada Donghae.

"Ya~ Kau mengusirku eoh?" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah.

"Hae~~" rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Aish… Ne… Arraseo, arraseo" Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Baiklah… aku pergi dulu ne? Doakan aku"

"Hmm… Aku akan mendukungmu dari kursi penonton. Kau harus tampil maksimal untuk perform-mu ini" Eunhyuk merapikan rambut dan pakaian yang Donghae kenakan. "Fighting!"

"Nde… Fighting!"

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir kissable Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Donghae pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di taman tersebut.

'_Semoga kau berhasil chagi. Aku selalu mendoakanmu dan mendukungmu'_ batin Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil menatap punggung tegap Donghae yang perlahan menjauhinya dan menghilang di balik tikungan jalan di taman tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu, kepanikan terjadi di tempat lain…

"Aigoo~ kemana perginya anak itu?" desah Heechul.

"Hhh… Padahal tadi aku melihatnya duduk disini" Siwon menunjuk kursi yang dimaksudnya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya chagi?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Ponselnya tidak aktif"

Ya… Seluruh anggota Super Junior—minus Donghae tentunya—beserta namjachingu masing-masing tengah kebingungan mencari sosok Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang sedang mereka cari itu sudah berada di dekat mereka dan mematung bingung di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan.

"Kyaaa~~ Hyukkie~~ Kau dari mana saja?" Sungmin yang pertama kali menyadari, langsung berlari ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu? Kami begitu mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

Setelah menyadarinya, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengerubung mengelilingi Eunhyuk dengan wajah lega.

"Haahh… Akhirnya…" desah Kibum lega.

"Huh?" Eunhyuk menatap semuanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku hanya pergi keluar sebentar" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kenapa kalian mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya polos.

"Aigoo~ Kau ini~" Heechul mencubit pipi kiri Eunhyuk gemas. "Kau keluar tidak memberitahu seorang pun dari kami. Ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Bagaimana bisa kami tidak khawatir padamu eoh?"

Eunhyuk mengusap tengkuknya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Emm… Mianhae… Ponselku mati, aku lupa men-charge-nya"

"Aish… Kau ini… Selalu saja seperti itu" desah Yesung.

"Lalu, kau pergi ke mana tadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku pergi ke taman di dekat sini hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Untuk apa hyung kesana? Bukankah cuaca hari ini sangat dingin? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana hyung?" ucap Henry khawatir.

"Tenang saja Henry-ah… Aku tidak akan sakit… Karena aku…" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya sambil melirik teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Karena?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Ayo cepat katakan pada kami! Kau pergi dengan siapa hyung? Kau tak mungkin kesana seorang diri kan? Aku sangat mengerti sifatmu?" kini giliran Kibum yang mendesaknya.

"Emm… Itu… Aku…" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya karena mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Pasti—"

"Aigoo~~" serempak mereka semua setelah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku! Apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan disana?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aniya… Kami hanya bertemu dan… emm… berpelukan saja" jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna karena malu.

"Hyung… Bilang saja kau melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Aku sangat tahu Hae hyung itu seperti apa" ucap Kyuhyun frontal dengan evil smirk-nya.

"Iya, iya. Lihat! Bibirmu merah sekali!" celetuk Heechul. "Kalian berdua pasti melakukan—"

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kami berdua tidak seperti itu" jerit Eunhyuk kesal sambil meremas-remas bagian bawah jaket tebal yang dikenakannya.

"Tapi itu—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" potong Eunhyuk kesal. "Hentikan! Jangan menggodaku!" Eunhyuk berjalan ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"Aku mau mendukung namjachinguku. Sebentar lagi dia akan perform. Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut, ya sudah" jawab Eunhyuk cuek dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Aigoo~ kami lupa!" Heechul menepuk dahinya. "Ayo semua! Kita bersiap-siap—YA~! Lee Eunhyuk! Tunggu kami!" jerit Heechul pada sosok Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada Hyukkie?" tanya Hankyung pada Donghae.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dorm mereka. Mereka pulang setelah acara tersebut resmi ditutup.

Dan untuk kali ini tidak ada seorang pun dari namjachingu mereka yang menginap di dorm, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan berangkat ke China untuk jadwal akhir tahun mereka disana.

"Hmm" angguk Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya. Tampak sekali dari wajahnya bahwa namja tersebut benar-benar merasa lelah hari ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tentu saja aku mengatakannya hyung. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya? Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Hufth…" desah Hankyung sejenak. "Begini Hae, kita memang ada jadwal di China saat malam pergantian tahun nanti. Tapi setelah perform, kita akan langsung kembali ke Korea. Aku yang memintanya pada manager hyung, agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama namjachingu kita masing-masing saat tahun baru nanti" jelas Hankyung.

"Mwo? Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Donghae terperanjat kaget. "Kalau aku mengetahui hal ini sejak awal, aku pasti akan menyusun rencana tahun baruku dengan Hyukkie" desahnya menyesal.

"Haahh… Kau ini… Tadi sebelum kita tampil, aku sempat memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian semua. Kau saja yang tidak mendengar ucapanku karena asyik melamun" sindir Hankyung sambil tersenyum aneh. _'Aku tahu kau memikirkan Hyukkie tadi. Hahaha'_ tawa Hankyung dalam hati.

Donghae hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Hmm… hyung… Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Bukankah biasanya tidak seperti itu?"

"Hmm… Aku sengaja memintanya dari manager hyung karena Kyuhyun berulangkali memohon padaku dan manager hyung agar bisa pulang ke Korea secepatnya karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin" jelas Hankyung lagi.

"Hmm… Tapi bagaimana ini? Hyukkie pasti sudah terlanjur membuat rencana akhir tahun dengan namjachingumu dan juga namjachingu member lainnya" gumam Donghae. "Emm… Tunggu! Apa mereka juga tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Tentu saja" sahut Hankyung.

"Lalu kenapa sepertinya Hyukkie-ku tidak tahu?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dia melamun waktu aku membahasnya. Sama sepertimu. Hahaha…" ledek Hankyung sambil tertawa lepas. "Kalian benar-benar serasi" lanjutnya.

"Hyung… Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian untuk kami" sahut Donghae dengan wajah yang merengut lucu menurut Hankyung.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kau membuat kejutan untuknya? Aku dan member lain akan membohonginya dengan mengatakan kalau kau ada jadwal untuk SM The Performance. Bagaimana?" tawar Hankyung pada Donghae.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah hyung… Untuk masalah yang itu, kuserahkan padamu. Rencana lainnya akan menyusul dan akan segera kuberitahukan secepatnya padamu. Aku memohon bantuanmu untuk kali ini hyung" pinta Donghae dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ne… Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" Hankyung tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"Jeongmal gomawo hyung" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nde… Cheonma Hae-ah" balas Hankyung dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaww~~

Saya balik lagi~~

Mianhae baru bisa update lagi,

Maklum…

Saya siswa kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh UN

Mohon doanya supaya saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan ya readers ;)

.

Emm… Niatnya sih saya mau buat HaeHyuk moment yang manis…

Ini udah manis belum ya? *mikir*

Mianhae kalo jelek, aneh dan sweetnya gagal

Saya emang ga pinter bikin yang beginian TT *pundung dipojokan*

.

Oke! Ini balasan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**nurul . p . putri** : Iya… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**MingMin** : Ah… Jinja? Terima kasih *bow* Ini sudah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**anchofishy** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Ini momentnya udah banyak belum ya? Hehehe :p

**kim kinan** : Mianhae lama updatenya *bow* Semoga suka ^^

**lyndaariezz** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Ini kira-kira udah lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya ga ya? Hehehe :p

**biancaaa** : Terima kasih *bow* Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**shizu indah** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	3. Chapter 3

… **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Ne… Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" Hankyung tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"Jeongmal gomawo hyung" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nde… Cheonma Hae-ah" balas Hankyung dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie"

Seorang namja manis tersentak kaget begitu namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa terkejut? Kau sedang melamun ya?" Seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya dari Eunhyuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ah… Ani Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya sedang melihat awan yang berarak di langit. Indah kan? Langitnya sangat cerah… Biru…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Nde… Kau benar" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ikut mendongakkan wajahnya—menatap langit. "Tapi sepertinya kau punya sedikit masalah. Kau tahu? Aku memperhatikan arah pandanganmu tadi. Tapi sepertinya kau tak fokus dengan apa yang tengah kau pandangi" gumam Sungmin sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nde… Kau benar hyung. Kau selalu saja bisa mengetahuiku dengan baik" Eunhyuk tersenyum memamerkan gummy smile miliknya yang menambah kadar kemanisan wajah itu.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku? Siapa tahu saja aku bisa membantumu" tawar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk memandangi langit.

"Aku… Sangat merindukannya hyung"

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup membuat Sungmin mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri ini.

"Hmm… Dia sangat sibuk" sahut Sungmin. "Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung… Aku tahu itu… Aku juga sangat mencintainya" Eunhyuk pun ikut tersenyum sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tahun baru nanti kan kita bisa—"

"Tidak bisa hyung" potong Eunhyuk lirih.

"Eh? Wae?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya—tak mengerti.

"Bukankah namjachingu kita punya jadwal di China akhir tahun nanti?"

"Nde Hyukkie… Kau benar… Tapi—"

"Ah… Tak apa hyung. Kita masih bisa merayakannya bersama Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kibummie. Iya kan hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada se-riang mungkin.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Mereka—"

Drrrtt,, drrtt, drrttt

"Ah! Mianhae. Aku ada telepon" ucap Sungmin saat merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk paham dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk menelepon di tempat yang agak jauh agar tidak terganggu oleh keberadaannya.

"Yeoboseyo Kyuhyunnie" sapa Sungmin kepada si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo chagi. Kau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Eng… aku sedang bersama Hyukkie. Wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu suatu hal"

"Mwo?"

"Mm… Begini chagi. Tolong jangan beritahu Hyukkie hyung kalau kami akan pulang dalam waktu dekat" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Wae?" kaget Sungmin. "Mana bisa begitu? Kau tahu? Dia sangat merindukan pangeran ikannya. Kau ini tega sekali padanya!" marah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Haahh…" terdengar suara desahan nafas Kyuhyun. "Chagi… Justru aku sedang membantu mereka"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Begini chagi, Hae hyung ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hyukkie hyung. Makanya, tolong penuhi permintaanku ini" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… Arraseo" angguk Sungmin. "Emm… Tapi… Memangnya apa yang Hae siapkan untuk Hyukkie? Aku jadi penasaran"

"Molla… Hankyung hyung hanya berpesan seperti itu, dan aku sudah menghubungi Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kibum hyung untuk menjalankan rencana ini"

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Kau payah Kyu… Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada Hae supaya aku bisa berimprovisasi dengan rencananya ini"

"Sudahlah chagi… Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain. Biarkan mereka berkembang dengan sendirinya" nasehat Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Arraseo, arraseo… Jadi, kapan kalian akan kembali? Biar nanti kami menjemput kalian"

"Gwenchana chagi… Jangan pikirkan kami. Kalau kami sudah selesai, kami akan segera pulang ke Korea. Nikmati saja tahun barumu disana bersama hyungdeul disana. Arra?"

"Hmm…" sahut Sungmin malas.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja… Kau itu menyebalkan! Natal pergi, tahun baru juga—Haahh…" desah Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae chagi… Karena pekerjaan ini aku jadi—"

"Arraseo Kyu… Aku hanya bercanda" kikik Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau ini… awas saja kalau aku kembali. Aku akan mengurungmu di—"

"YAH! Dasar evil mesum!" jerit Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Kyuhyun di sebrang sana. "Baiklah chagi, kita lanjutkan jika kami sudah tiba di Seoul. Aku harus rehearsal untuk penampilan nanti malam. Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Ne… Nado Kyu. Selamat berlatih. Semoga sukses untuk penampilan kalian nanti malam"

"Ne. Gomawo chagi" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka berdua.

"Haahh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

"Haahh… Seperti biasa Hyukkie. Evil pabbo itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

Sungmin yang mengerti kepolosan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Seperti biasa Hyukkie… Di-a me-sum!" jelas Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Dasar! Kalian ini…" tawa Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kajja hyung! ucap Eunhyuk sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Mwo? Kemana?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah… Ikut saja" Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sungmin heran sambil melihat keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. "Untuk apa kita ke cafe milik Heechul hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sekarang giliran kita hyung" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu ruangan cafe tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu dengan giliran kita? Kenapa harus kita? Memangnya Heechul hyung dan pegawai-pegawainya dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang giliran kita yang menjaga cafe ini karena Yesung hyung dan Kibummie sudah berada disini sejak pagi tadi" jawab Eunhyuk sambil meneruskan langkahnya ke arah pintu cafe tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa harus kita? Heechul hyung—"

"Heechul hyung sedang ada urusan penting, sedangkan pegawai-pegawai Heechul hyung semuanya sedang ijin tidak masuk kerja. Yang 2 sakit, satu tidak bekerja karena mengurusi ayahnya yang sedang sakit, dan 2 orang lagi ijin karena ingin fokus belajar sebelum mengikuti ujian di universitas masing-masing" jelas Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu ruangan cafe tersebut.

"Annyeong~" sapa seseorang dari balik meja kasir.

"Ah... Yesung hyung... Annyeong" balas Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan gummy smile manis miliknya.

"Ah... Ternyata kau bersama Sungminnie"

"Nde" angguk Eunhyuk pelan. "Dimana Kibummie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan cafe.

"Dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar" sahut Yesung sambil merapikan meja kasir yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena daftar-daftar menu yang tidak tertata rapi di atas meja kasir tersebut.

"Hei hyung, memangnya Heechul hyung itu ada urusan apa? Kenapa dia malah mempekerjakan kita seperti ini? Bukankah kalau dia tidak ada lebih baik cafe ini ditutup saja untuk sementara waktu?" protes Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Sungmin hyung! Kau ini pabbo atau bagaimana? Justru saat ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk membuka cafe. Kau tentu ingat kan hari ini hari apa? Keuntungan akan berlimpah sepanjang hari ini" sahut Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Iya... Aku tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini dan kita bisa mendapat untung jika membuka cafe di hari ini sepanjang hari. Tapi apa kita harus terus menjaga cafe ini sepanjang hari sampai malam pergantian tahun nanti? Hey! Bahkan besok adalah hari kelahiran—"

"Ck! Kau ini cerewet sekali hyung! Sudahlah... Pokoknya kau dan Eunhyuk hyung harus menjaga cafe ini sebelum Heechul hyung kembali" Kibum mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sungmin. "Kajja Yesung hyung! Kita pergi sekarang" ajak Kibum pada Yesung yang baru saja selesai merapikan meja kasir.

"Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau mengirim kado tahun baru untuk keluargaku yang tinggal di Amerika" jawab Kibum. "Dan Yesung hyung katanya harus pulang sebentar karena sejak tadi ummanya menelepon" lanjut Kibum lagi dengan wajah datar khas-nya.

"Tapi Bummie, bagaimana dengan perayaan tahun baru kita?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kibum dan Yesung tiba-tiba terdiam kaku.

"Eum... Molla" Kibum dan Yesung menggendikkan bahunya setelah mata mereka bertemu pandang sesaat. "Mungkin kita akan melewatkannya disini sambil bekerja" lanjut Kibum kemudian.

"Ya! Tapi kan malam nanti adalah malam pergantian tahun sekaligus malam u—"

"Sudah ya hyung... Kami sedang terburu-buru. Annyeong" potong Kibum sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kibum dan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan cafe milik Heechul tersebut, menyisakan Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya dan Sungmin yang kini tengah mengumpat-umpat kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

"Pffttt~ Hahahaha~" gelak Kibum dan Yesung bersamaan.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Yesung dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm Super Junior.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

"Hmm... Mungkin nanti kita membantu Heechul hyung menghias ruang tengah dan menata piring dan sendok di dapur. Kurasa Heechul hyung sudah membuat cake perayaan tahun baru sekaligus cake perayaan ulang tahun Sungmin hyung" sahut Kibum sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lalu masakan untuk perayaan tahun barunya bagaimana? Sayang sekali Wookkie chagi-ku sedang pergi. Padahal aku merindukan masakan lezatnya itu" ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Entahlah... Mungkin nanti kita bisa membantunya untuk memasak walau hanya sekedar mencuci, mengupas dan memotong saja. Lagipula disana juga ada Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung"

"Eoh? Mereka datang?"

"Ne" angguk Kibum. "Makanya Heechul hyung berani membuat kejutan untuk Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kalau kita kekurangan orang, mana mungkin Heechul hyung mau" sahut Kibum.

"Eoh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yesung sampai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau kita kekurangan orang, tentu saja tingkat keberhasilan kita membuat kejutan akan sangat rendah. Kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh 3 orang dalam membuat kejutan untuk 2 orang sekaligus?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Tentu saja akan melakukan apa yang biasa orang lakukan untuk membuat kejutan. Membohongi orang yang ingin diberi kejutan, mendekor ruangan, membeli kue dan makanan lainnya, lalu—"

"Dasar hyung pabbo! Kalau hanya ada 3 orang, mungkin akan memungkinkan jika yang membohongi mereka hanya satu orang. Tapi untuk menyiapkan ruangan dan makanan tempat kejutan itu akan berlangsung? Memangnya dua orang cukup? Ck..." decak Kibum sambil memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Apalagi yang merayakannya nanti lebih dari 10 orang, memangnya kau sanggup menyiapkan makanan itu hanya berdua saja hyung?" lanjut Kibum lagi.

"Ah... Iya... Kau benar" sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil menyadari kebodohannya.

Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar gumaman Yesung, lalu sibuk dengan game di ponselnya lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kalian berhasil eoh?" tanya Heechul saat Yesung dan Kibum baru saja memasuki dorm idol group terkenal itu.

"Ne... Bahkan aku memotong ucapan Sungmin hyung 2 kali" sahut Kibum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"Saat Sungmin hyung protes dan akan mengucapkan bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, aku langsung memotong ucapannya" Kibum terkekeh pelan mengingat caranya tadi memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia saat ini pasti sedang mengumpat-umpat dalam hatinya sambil bekerja" Heechul menampilkan evil smirknya ketika membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyukkie?" tanya Heechul.

"Molla... Dia hanya diam saja... Polos seperti biasa" sahut Yesung sambil mengambil beberapa hiasan di atas meja dan membantu Kangin memasangnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Aish... Dia itu benar-benar anak polos yang manis" desah Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan disini hyung? Sudah beres?" tanya Kibum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang hampir selesai dihias itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... Ruangan ini sudah hampir selesai dihias. Ini juga berkat bantuan Shindong tadi" sahut Heechul sambil ikut memperhatikan keadaan ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm? Shindong? Maksudmu staf SM yang waktu itu? Yang berperawakan tambun itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Nde" angguk Heechul.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cake, kue-kue dan masakan untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tenanglah... Kami sudah hampir selesai dengan makanannya. Cake-nya bahkan sudah selesai sejak pagi tadi" sahut Leteuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Eoh? Cepat sekali" sahut Kangin yang masih fokus menghias ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja... Tadi aku meminta bantuan Nari—tunangan Shindongie, Inyoung noona dan Sora noona" sahut Leeteuk.

"Lalu, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Kibum.

Heechul tersenyum penuh makna lalu mengatakan rencananya pada Leeteuk dan ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

"Huaahh... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di malam ulang tahunku yang ke 27 tahun ini aku harus bekerja seperti ini?" keluh Sungmin sambil membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh salah seorang pelanggan yang datang ke cafe kecil itu.

"Sudahlah hyung... Jangan mengeluh terus... Apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit mengumpat-umpat terus sedari tadi?" sahut Eunyuk yang baru saja menerima bayaran dari pelanggan yang sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya di cafe itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Hyukkie! Bagaimana kalau seandainya kau berada di posisiku?" Sungmin berjalan menuju meja kasir tempat Eunhyuk berada sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan pasrah hyung" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana mengerikannya Heechul hyung itu kalau kau menolaknya? Lebih baik aku diam dan menuruti keinginannya daripada harus berakhir mengenaskan" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri membayangkan keadaannya bersama Donghae dulu.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Eunhyuk pelan yang tentu saja masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Maksudmu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu? Kau dan Donghae?"

"Hmm..." angguk Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne... Kau benar ju—"

"Annyeong~"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ke arah pintu cafe ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian datang lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

Yeah... rupanya namja manis ini masih marah dengan insiden pemotongan ucapannya oleh Kibum siang tadi.

"Hyung... Kami sengaja datang kemari karena kami tahu kalau kalian pasti akan kekurangan tenaga saat ini berhubung hari ini malam pergantian tahun" sahut Kibum cuek sambil berjalan melewati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khas pelayan di cafe tersebut.

"Ck... Kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa kalian lupa kalau besok itu adalah hari ulang tahunku? Kenapa aku harus bekerja seperti ini di malam ulang tahunku?" decak Sungmin sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Mwo? Jadi besok itu kau berulang tahun?" ucap Yesung berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mwo? Apa kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku hyung? Biasanya kau selalu mengingatnya karena bertepatan dengan pergantian tahun" Sungmin melirik kecewa Yesung.

Yesung hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan beralih ke belakang meja kasir. "Hyukkie, biarkan aku menjaga disini. Aku tidak begitu bisa melayani pelanggan"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan Yesung duduk di belakang meja kasir. "Kalau begitu aku ke ruang ganti dulu" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti menyusul Kibum untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khas pelayan di cafe tersebut.

.

.

Mereka bekerja dengan penuh semangat meski sesekali Sungmin menggerutu kesal karena tidak terima harus bekerja di malam ulang tahunnya.

"Ish! Kenapa harus seperti ini?" gerutu Sungmin lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya~ Hyung! Tak ada gunanya kau menggerutu sejak tadi. Tidak akan merubah apa pun" balas Kibum dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku saat ini. Apa kau pernah berada pada posisi seperti ini saat malam ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan dibalik meja kasir sementara Eunhyuk yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan seorang pelanggan tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran konyol antara Sungmin dan Kibum yang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

"Hyung... Kalau kau tidak ikhlas melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu sejak tadi?" sindir Kibum sadis.

"Ya~ Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau menjadi semakin menyebalkan eoh? Bahkan kau lebih keterlaluan dari namjachinguku"

"Kkk~ Kau baru tahu ya hyung? Bahkan aku sendiri yang mengajarinya bermain starcraft" Kibum menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan pelanggan mereka yang baru saja datang.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menoleh tepat saat tubuh Kibum memasuki ruang dapur. "Yaa~ Kim Kibum~" jerit Sungmin tertahan sambil berlari mengejar Kibum.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

"Hyung, ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam dan Hechul hyung belum kembali. Sebenarnya dia kemana hyung? Apa hyung benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Nde... Aku tidak tahu" jawab Yesung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung penasaran, karena sejak tadi dongsaengnya ini terlihat gelisah dan beberapa kali menanyakan tentang Heechul padanya.

"Hmm... Tidak... Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh... Tumben sekali Heechul hyung tidak menghubungiku. Biasanya kalau dia ingin pergi kemana pun, dia pasti akan mengatakannya pada salah satu diantara kita. Iya kan?"

"Nde... Kau benar" ucap Yesung sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa kita benar-benar tidak akan merayakan apa pun malam ini?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan untuk 2 orang namja yang merupakan pelanggan terakhir di cafe tersebut.

Yeah... Pelanggan di cafe itu hanya tinggal 2 orang namja itu. Pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya sudah meninggalkan cafe tersebut sejak 10 menit yang lalu mengingat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dimana jam 12 tepat nanti kembang api akan diledakkan.

Tentu saja pelanggan-pelanggan tersebut yang rata-rata adalah remaja itu lebih memilih keluar dari dalam cafe dan segera menuju ke tempat-tempat dimana pesta kembang api akan berlangsung jam 12 malam nanti.

"Kurasa tidak Sungmin-ah" jawab Yesung pelan sambil tersenyum getir saat menyadari wajah kecewa dongsaeng imutnya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

Drrtt... Drrrtt... Drrtt...

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Eunhyuk bergetar

"Ah... Aku permisi sebentar untuk mengangkat teleponku" ijin Eunhyuk sebelum berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, Kibum dan Yesung yang berkumpul di meja kasir.

Pip

"Yeoboseyo" salam Eunhyuk pada orang yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo Eunhyuk-ah"

"Leeteuk hyung?" gumam Eunhyuk saat mengenali suara orang yang meneleponnya tersebut.

"Nde Eunhyuk-ah... Cepatlah kemari!" suara Leeteuk terdengar sangat panik di seberang sana.

"Wa-wae hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" raut wajah Eunhyuk seketika memucat karena khawatir setelah mendengar suara panik Leeteuk.

"Heechullie... Heechullie tiba-tiba pingsan dan demamnya sangat tinggi. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Kanginnie meminjam mobilku"

"La-lalu? Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan gurat khawatir yang semakin kentara di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah kau kemari! Kita harus membawa Heechullie ke rumah sakit sekarang sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk"

"Nde hyung... Tunggulah disana—Eum... hyung dimana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk ikut panik.

"Di dorm namjachingu kalian. Cepatlah kemari"

"Nde"

Pip

Eunhyuk segera berjalan mendekati 3 orang yang mengelilingi meja kasir itu.

"Hyungdeul, Kibummie, kajja kita ke dorm namjachingu kita sekarang" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?" tanya Sungmin yang heran dengan raut panik di wajah dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Heechul hyung tiba-tiba pingsan dan demamnya sangat tinggi. Tadi Leeteuk hyung meneleponku dan memintaku untuk datang kesana sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa membawa Heechul hyung ke rumah sakit karena Kangin hyung meminjam mobilnya"

"Mwo?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Kajja kita kesana" Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju mobilnya sedangkan Kibum dan Yesung hanya saling memandang dan memandang 2 orang namja yang masih berada disana.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Kibum sebelum ia keluar dari dalam ruangan cafe yang segera disusul oleh Yesung setelah Yesung menatap kedua orang namja tersebut cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Adakah yang menantikan fict ini?

.

Mian saya baru bisa update sekarang *bow*

Entah kenapa cerita kasar untuk cerita ini tiba-tiba menghilang :(

Saya jadi harus memikirkan ulang ceritanya dan baru bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang

Sekali lagi maaf ya?

Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

.

Ini balesan untuk readers yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**Key heart** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ne ^^

**Jiahaehyuk** : Tak apa ^^ Saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan fict ini sekarang *bow* Hehehe... HaeHyuk momentnya di chap depan ne? Kan Donghae-nya masih di China #plakk Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doanya ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**Kim kinan** : Terima kasih banyak ne ^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : Hehehe... ^^ Ne, ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**fitri flames** : Mian ga bisa lanjut kilat *bow* Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya ^^

**HARABEOJI** : Hehehe... Terima kasih ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nurul p putri** : Iya... u.u

**Guest **: Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**anchofishy** : Hehehe... Ntar yah... Chapter depan XD

**Izmajukir** : Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^

**adindapranatha** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

**lyndaariezz** : Hehe... Mian baru bisa update sekarang *bow* Wah... Ternyata kita satu angkatan *tos* Ne! Semoga kita bisa lulus UN dengan nilai memuaskan dan bisa lulus SNMPTN universitas dan jurusan yang kita harapkan ya ^^

**myfishychovy** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ HaeHyuk momentnya tunggu di chapter depan ya ^^ Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungannya :)

**lee minji elf** : Terima kasih ^^ HaeHyuk momentnya tunggu chap depan ne ^^

**HaeHyuk's children** : Terima kasih ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ^^

**thika seukkie** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun- **

.


	4. Chapter 4

… **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul hyung tiba-tiba pingsan dan demamnya sangat tinggi. Tadi Leeteuk hyung meneleponku dan memintaku untuk datang kesana sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa membawa Heechul hyung ke rumah sakit karena Kangin hyung meminjam mobilnya"

"Mwo?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Kajja kita kesana" Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju mobilnya sedangkan Kibum dan Yesung hanya saling memandang dan memandang 2 orang namja yang masih berada disana.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Kibum sebelum ia keluar dari dalam ruangan cafe yang segera disusul oleh Yesung setelah Yesung menatap kedua orang namja tersebut cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin telah sampai di basement suatu apartemen dimana salah satunya merupakan dormitory Super Junior. Mereka memarkirkan mobil terlebih dahulu lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Kuharap Heechul hyung baik-baik saja" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 11 pada tombol di samping pintu lift tersebut.

"Nde" angguk Sungmin. "Kuharap kondisinya tak se-gawat yang kita pikirkan" lanjut Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Ting!

Ketika pintu lift tersebut terbuka, keduanya langsung berlari menuju pintu dorm Super Junior.

"Hyung… Leeteuk hyung… Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menekan-nekan bel di samping pintu.

"Leeteuk hyung… Ini kami" tambah Sungmin tak kalah panik.

Cklek

Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Leeteuk dengan wajah yang terlihat agak pucat yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Syukurlah kalian sudah datang. Kajja!" ajak Leeteuk, mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Dimana Heechul hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Dia ada di kamar paling depan—Ah… Aku lupa siapa yang tidur disana" sahut Leeteuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lelahnya.

"Itu kamar Hankyung hyung, wajar kalau Heechul hyung berada disana" sahut Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut bahu kanan Leeteuk setelah ia selesai melepas sepatunya. "Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah… Tadi demamnya tinggi sekali. Aku sampai panik menelepon Eunhyuk. Tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik. Demamnya sudah turun walaupun sedikit. Ayo kita kesana" ajak Leeteuk pada Sungmin, mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka.

"Heechul hyung…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan saat melihat tubuh hyung-nya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang di kamar tersebut.

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan menghampiri Heechul lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Diambilnya salah satu tangan hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu, lalu dibelainya secara lembut dan perlahan.

"Hyung… Kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini? Padahal kemarin kau baik-baik saja" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menyeka peluh di dahi Heechul yang terasa panas. "Kalau kau memang tidak enak badan, kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada kami? Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" tanyanya lagi yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Heechul karena namja cantik itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyukkie… Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Demamnya sudah turun walaupun baru sedikit" ucap Leeteuk sambil membelai lembut kedua bahu Eunhyuk. "Bukankah kalian bersama namjachingu kalian berencana akan pergi berlibur setelah mereka pulang dari China nanti? Hyung yakin, Heechullie pasti akan cepat sembuh supaya rencana kalian bisa terlaksana dengan baik" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Yeah… setidaknya dengan rencana liburan itu, perayaan ulang tahunnya yang terlupakan hari ini terbayar. Ia tak sabar menanti kepulangan namjachingu beserta hyungdeul dan saengdeulnya yang amat sangat ia sayangi dan cintai itu.

"Oh iya! Kibummie dan Yesung hyung kenapa belum datang ya?" celetuk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kukira mereka tadi mengikuti kita dari belakang"

"Dasar pabbo!" Sungmin menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Apa kau lupa dengan dua pelanggan terakhir di café tadi?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat wajah polos dongsaengnya ini. "Tentu saja mereka harus membereskan café terlebih dahulu. Kalau mereka sama seperti kita, Heechul hyung akan menutup café itu untuk selamanya mulai besok" lanjut Sungmin.

"Eh? Wae?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya polos yang membuat Sungmin gemas karenanya.

"Kalau café dibiarkan begitu saja, maling bisa bebas mengambil apapun yang diinginkannya Hyukkie sayang" Sungmin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Eunhyuk hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kedua pipi putih tersebut.

"Yaa~ Hyuung~ Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan. Aku juga tahu kalau café tidak di tutup maling bisa masuk dan mengambil apapun. Tapi kau tak perlu sampai mencubit pipiku seperti ini" Eunhyuk mengusap kedua pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya, berhenti menjadi orang yang terlalu polos—Ehem! Sebenarnya kau ini terlalu polos atau kau ini memang orang yang terlalu pabbo, atau bagaimana?" ucap Sungmin mulai menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Yaa~ Hyuung~ Aku ini tidak pabbo!" sahut Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. "Aku ini… mungkin saja… terlalu polos…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tapi polos dan pabbo itu beda tipis loh Hyukkie-ah" goda Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! hyung! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin memerah sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya.

"Hei, hei, jangan terlalu ribut. Ada orang sakit disini" ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tersentak kaget. Lalu mereka terdiam secara bersamaan. "Mian…" ucap mereka kompak sambil menundukkan wajah mereka sekilas.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kepolosan keduanya. "Ya sudah… Daripada ribut disini, lebih baik kalian membantu hyung saja"

"Membantu apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian pergilah ke dapur. Sungminnie, tolong ambilkan bubur yang sudah hyung buatkan untuk Chullie di atas meja. Eunhyukkie, kau tolong ganti air ini dengan yang baru" Leeteuk menyodorkan baskom kecil berisi air pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne hyung" Keduanya mengangguk paham, lalu segera beranjak dari posisi mereka untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju dapur.

Namun baru saja mereka akan melewati ruang tengah, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu yang menyala di dorm tersebut padam, membuat dorm idol group terkenal itu gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikit pun.

"Hyung… Aku takut" Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie… Hyung disini" Sungmin yang notabene lebih tua dari Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya demi Eunhyuk, walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup takut juga dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hyung…" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Gwenchana" Sungmin mengelus pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang sedikit bergetar karena takut. "Kajja kita cari sumber listriknya. Siapa tahu ini hanya konsleting biasa" ajak Sungmin sambil membalikkan badan mereka dan melangkah menuju pintu depan dorm.

Namun belum sampai mereka di depan pintu depan dorm, pintu depan dorm tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampilkan sekumpulan cahaya berwarna jingga yang melayang di udara.

"H-hyung…" Eunhyuk makin menguatkan cengkramannya di lengan Sungmin. "A-apa itu hyung?... Aku takut…" gumam Eunhyuk lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Te-tenang Eunhyukkie… Tenang…" Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang mulai terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Ayo kita kesana untuk memastikan apa itu sebena—"

"Shireo hyung! Shireo!" jerit Eunhyuk ketakutan. "Andwe! Jangan kesana hyung! Aku benar-benar takut" Eunhyuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kiri Sungmin ketika ia merasa kumpulan cahaya berwarna jingga itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya susah saat melihat sendiri kumpulan cahaya berwarna jingga itu semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat saja ke arahnya dan Eunhyuk. "Ku-kurasa kita ha-harus ke kamar He-Heechul hyung, Hyukkie" bisik Sungmin tergagap.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh dengan wajah yang masih ia sembunyikan di bahu kiri hyung manisnya itu.

Namun ketika mereka baru saja membalikkan badan mereka dan bermaksud untuk berlari ke kamar hyung cantik mereka, tiba-tiba saja langkah dan nafas mereka tercekat seketika saat melihat sekumpulan cahaya berwarna jingga juga berada di belakang mereka.

"H-hyung… Bagaimana ini?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Me-mereka menghadang ki-kita Hyukkie" sahut Sungmin tak kalah pelan dengan suara yang bergetar pula. "Eo-Eotthokke? Ti-tidak ada… jalan lain… Ki-kita terjebak" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"H-hyung! Mereka semakin mendekat hyung! Semakin mendekat!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dari samping.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan dan ke arah di belakangnya secara bergantian. Memastikan ucapan dongsaengnya yang kini tengah memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya.

"Kau benar Hyukkie… Me-mereka semakin… mendekat" bisik Sungmin lirih sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus itu.

"Hiks… Hyung… Aku benar-benar takut hyung… Hiks" Dan runtuh sudah pertahanan namja ber-gummy smile itu. Air mata benar-benar telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya dan membasahi bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ketakutan setengah mati. "Uljima Hyukkie… Tenanglah…"

"Tidak bisa hyung… aku takut…" ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela isakannya. "Di-dia mendekat hyung" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat kumpulan cahaya berwarna jingga yang berasal dari dalam dorm semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"D-di-dia juga Hyukkie" sahut Sungmin ketika melihat kumpulan cahaya jingga yang berasal dari luar dorm juga mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hyung…" Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika kau takut, pejamkan matamu Hyukkie. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan dongsaengnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua—Sungmin dan Eunhyuk—semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka satu sama lain sambil memejamkan mata mereka walaupun beberapa kali mereka membuka mata mereka untuk memastikan posisi kumpulan cahaya jingga yang berada di depan dan dibelakang mereka tersebut.

Nafas mereka semakin tercekat, mata mereka semakin terpejam, pelukan mereka semakin mengerat dan tubuh mereka semakin bergetar hebat saat kumpulan cahaya di dua sisi yang berbeda itu semakin mendekati tubuh mereka berdua. Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat dan…

"HUWAAA~~"

Tepat ketika Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berteriak kencang, lampu yang mendadak padam tadi menyala terang benderang, menampilkan sekumpulan orang di dua sisi yang berbeda dengan wajah gembira mereka.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Sungmin, saengil chukka hamnida"_

"_Happy New Year!"_ teriak mereka di akhir setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang kaget, refleks menjatuhkan diri mereka. Mereka berdua menangis sesenggukan dengan posisi masih saling berpelukan erat.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hhhh… Hiks hiks…"

Salah satu diantara sekumpulan orang yang datang dari arah luar dorm tersebut tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih saling berpelukan dan menangis sesenggukan cukup keras. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menarik Sungmin dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Saengil chukka hamnida chagi" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Uljima… Jangan menangis" ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup kepala Sungmin dan mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Kyuu… Hiks… hiks… Jahat!... Hiks… Kenapa mengerjai kami seperti ini? Hiks… Hiks… Dasar pabbo!... Kami ketakutan tahu?" Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Sshhh… Mianhae… Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu chagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin di dada bidangnya dan tetap mengelus lembut punggung namjachingu-nya itu agar Sungmin merasa lebih tenang.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara begini… Pabbo!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan karena menahan sakit, yang membuat orang-orang yang berada di dorm tersebut tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Sekarang tiup lilinmu dulu chagi. Make a wish sebelum meniupnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Ryeowook sedari tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa meniup sekumpulan api kecil berwarna jingga itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meniup lilin-lilin tersebut.

Fiuuhh…

Prok, prok, prok

Suara tepukan tangan seketika menggema di ruangan itu ketika lilin-lilin itu mati saat Sungmin meniupnya. Namun…

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Suara isakan lain yang terdengar membuat mereka menghentikan tepukan tangan mereka dan beralih menatap sesosok namja yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di tengah-tengah mereka dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Seorang namja cantik tersenyum melihatnya dan beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendekati namja itu.

"Uljima Hyukkie chagi… Jangan menangis" namja cantik tersebut tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya dan menyeka air mata di kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Hiks… hiks… Heechul hyung…" Eunhyuk segera memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu kuat-kuat dan menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di dada Heechul.

"Aigoo~ Kau ini…" Heechul tersenyum maklum sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk, yang membuat orang-orang lainnya yang berada di dalam dorm tersebut ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyukkie hyung… Mianhae telah membuatmu kaget dan ketakutan. Uljima…" Ryeowook yang tak tega melihat keadaan hyungnya itu berjongkok disebelah Heechul dan membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

"Wookie… hiks… hiks" Eunhyuk beralih memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook meringis sakit karena pantatnya mencium lantai akibat gerakan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-ah… Ayo berhenti menangis. Bukankah ini adalah malam tahun baru dan malam ulang tahun Sungmin? Kita harus bergembira bersama, bukan menangis seperti ini" bujuk Hankyung dengan lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

Yeah… Eunhyuk memang susah untuk berhenti menangis jika ia sudah menangis seperti ini. Itulah kenapa hyung dan dongsaengnya bergantian membujuknya seperti ini.

"Iya hyung… Ayo berhenti menangis! Sungmin-ku saja sudah berhenti menangis sejak tadi—Aww!" Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggangnya.

"Pabbo! Ini semua karena kejutan yang keterlaluan ini. Dasar!" omel Sungmin sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menangis sesenggukan itu.

"Hyukkie… Jangan menangis ne? Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ayo kita rayakan malam pergantian tahun sekaligus malam ulang tahunku ini dengan gembira" ajak Sungmin dengan nada se-riang mungkin sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk berulangkali agar dongsaengnya itu lebih tenang.

"Hiks… Ne hyung…" Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sungmin dan berusaha mengulas senyumnya. "Mian… Tadi aku hanya kaget saja. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata yang masih saja keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Ini hyung… minum dulu supaya lebih tenang" Henry menyodorkan segelas air pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sambil menerima gelas itu dan meminum air yang ada di dalamnya hingga tandas tak bersisa. "Gomawo Henry-ah" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Ne hyung. Cheonma" sahut Henry sambil tersenyum sebelum ia beranjak untuk menaruh gelas itu di atas meja.

"Nah… Karena sekarang situasinya sudah memungkinkan, jadi, ayo kita rayakan malam pergantian tahun sekaligus malam ulang tahun Sungmin ini dengan gembira!" ajak Kangin dengan penuh semangat.

"Ne~~" sahut mereka semua kompak sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka di udara.

"Sekarang ayo kita tiup lilin kue tahun baru kita bersama-sama!" ajak Leeteuk yang sedari tadi membawa kue lainnya yang juga berhiaskan lilin-lilin yang menyala.

"Ne" sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Hana, dul, set… Fiuhhh…"

Dan matinya lilin-lilin kecil dengan api jingga di atasnya itu menambah keriuhan malam pergantian tahun di dorm idol group terkenal itu.

.

.

Suasana di dalam dorm tersebut sangat ramai dan meriah. Mereka semua bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka menari dengan gaya-gaya yang lucu hingga membuat mereka yang hanya duduk diam sambil menonton tertawa keras dibuatnya.

"Kkk~ Mereka ada-ada saja. Dasar!" Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihatnya, kemudian ia beralih menatap Heechul yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung… Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas hyung. Kau sedang sakit. Lebih baik kau istirahat sa—"

"Hahahaha" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus saat ia melihat hyung cantiknya ini malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakit itu hanya bohongan saja Hyukkie chagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat" ucap Heechul disela-sela tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau ini benar-benar sakit. Tadi saja saat aku memegang tanganmu dan mengusap peluh dikeningmu, badanmu terasa panas" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat tawa Heechul makin mengeras.

"Hahaha… Kau ini benar-benar anak polos yang baik Hyukkie" Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Eunhyuk. "Dengar! Tadi itu sebelum kau sampai di dorm ini bersama Sungmin, hyung sengaja berendam di air hangat terlebih dahulu agar suhu tubuh hyung benar-benar terasa panas saat kau menyentuh tubuh hyung. Dan itu benar terjadi"

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang mengerjap polos, yang membuat Heechul gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Heechul.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Hufth… Baiklah" Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat ssebelum ia menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk. "Apa kau merasakan tangan hyung ini panas?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau merasakan dahi hyung ini panas?" tanya Heechul saat menyentuhkan tangan Eunhyuk di dahinya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jadi sudah percaya kan?" tanya Heechul.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau keterlaluan hyung. Padahal aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaanmu tadi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hahaha" Heechul tergelak lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Mianhae ne? Hyung janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" ucap Heechul serius. "Tapi kalau situasinya memungkinkan, mungkin hyung akan melakukannya lagi. Hahaha" tawa Heechul lagi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"Yaa~ Hyuung~ Sakiitt~" protes Eunhyuk sambil menurunkan kedua tangan Heechul dari kedua pipinya yang kini memerah akibat cubitan Heechul. "Kau benar-benar nakal hyung" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Nakal, nakal begini kau juga menyayangi hyung kan?" goda Heechul.

"Aish… Hyung!" jerit Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hahaha… Arraseo arraseo… Mianhae…" ucap Heechul sebelum meneguk minuman yang dibawanya.

"Eng… Hankyung hyung… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Hankyung yang duduk disebelah Heechul.

"Hmm… Bertanya apa?" tanya Hankyung sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Hae… Ng… Dia… Dimana? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kalian… Mm… Maksudku… Dia pulang bersama kalian kan?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Hankyung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tahu project baru SM yang diikutinya kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengarnya. "Dia masih sibuk dengan sub group barunya itu" lanjut Hankyung sambil mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuannya. "Kapan dia pulang hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah… Hyung sendiri tidak tahu… Dia masih sangat sibuk… Mian…" jawab Hankyung dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Hmm… Tidak apa-apa hyung" Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Hankyung. "Kajja kita lanjutkan pesta ini" Eunhyuk berteriak semangat sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bergabung bersama pasangan KyuMin dan SiBum yang tengah asyik bermain kartu di sudut yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya duduk bersama pasangan HanChul tadi.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya sambil menggeser posisi duduknya, mendekati tubuh Heechul yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu Han? Anak itu selalu begitu… Dia selalu berusaha terlihat ceria, padahal di dalam hatinya ia begitu terluka" ucap Heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hankyung.

"Hmm… Aku yakin chagi… Ia pasti akan segera bertemu dengan pangerannya. Kau tenang saja" ucap Hankyung sambil mengecup lembut kening Heechul.

"Tapi… Hae—"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Hankyung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan begitu Han… Tapi Hae benar-benar—Bukan! Bukan sepenuhnya salah Hae. Tapi ini salah agensi kalian yang menyebalkan itu!" dengus Heechul kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kupikir itu benar-benar hanya rencana kalian saja, tapi ternyata Hae benar-benar—Argh! Dan Hyukkie-ku yang polos menjadi korbannya"

"Sstt… Semua akan baik-baik saja chagi" Hankyung mengelus bahu Heechul dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Percayalah padaku" ucap Hankyung sambil mengecup kening Heechul cukup lama.

Heechul yang mulai melunak dengan perlakuan Hankyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk meyakini ucapan Hankyung sambil menikmati ciuman Hankyung di keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Wkwkwkwk ini bener-bener melenceng dari perkiraan saya XD

Saya kira saya bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dalam 3 chapter, ternyata saya bikinnya malah lebih panjang dari itu #plakk

Yah… Waktu itu ga kepikiran mau nyelipin ultahnya bunny Ming juga sih, makanya saya ngira-nya cuma sampai 3 chapter aja :p

Harap maklum yah readers *bow*

.

Maaf kalo ini pendek, idenya ngadat sampai disini T.T

Saya lagi galau, makanya ide-nya pun mendadak hilang :'(

Mianhae *bow*

Tapi saya janji, chap depan pasti akan lebih panjang dari chap ini ^^

.

Yang nunggu HaeHyuk moment, sabar ne?

Ntar kalo HaeHyuknya udah ketemu, pasti saya bikinin moment yang manis buat mereka

Tapi ga janji bisa manis-manis banget ya~  
*sadar sama kemampuan diri sendiri #plakk*

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**lee minji elf** : HaeHyuk moment-nya mungkin di chap depan ya? ^^

**Rianti-HaeHyuk** : Hahaha… Terima kasih ^^ NC? Ada gak ya? #plakk Mungkin saya akan buat NC di chap akhir XD

**Jiaehaehyuk** : Hehehe… Iya… Saya orangnya teledor. Suka sembarangan naruh barang, abis itu lupa deh dimana naruhnya :p Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**haelvoe** : Wkwkwk iya XD Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih ^^

**anchofishy** : Ini udah lanjut ya ^^ Semoga suka ^^ Yap! Hidup Hyuk emang saya bikin pasrah, se-pasrah wajahnya #plakk :p

**Vulnie** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**dekdes** : Hahaha… Iya ^^

**nurul p putri** : Iya chingu ^^ Disini slight KyuMin n HanChul dulu sebelum ke menu utama *lirik HaeHyuk yang masih merana* XD

**nvyptr** : Hehehe… maaf ya chingu. Soalnya ide-nya udah mentok sampai disitu :p Chap depan saya panjangin lagi deh. Ok? ;) ^^

**fitri flames** : Hahaha… Iya ^^ NC ya? Ada gak ya? #plakk Mungkin akan saya selipin di chap akhir :p Ditunggu aja ne? ^^

**Kim Min Ah** : Hehe… Iya. Karena ada yang minta n kebetulan juga ada ide yang tiba-tiba nemplok(?) di otak saya #plakk, saya buat aja sekuel untuk Jealous ini ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih ^^

**Izmajukir** : Hehehe… Sengaja itu chingu #plakk Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun- **

.


	5. Chapter 5

… **Previous Chapter…**

**.**

**.**

"Sstt… Semua akan baik-baik saja chagi" Hankyung mengelus bahu Heechul dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Percayalah padaku" ucap Hankyung sambil mengecup kening Heechul cukup lama.

Heechul yang mulai melunak dengan perlakuan Hankyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk meyakini ucapan Hankyung sambil menikmati ciuman Hankyung di keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate :****T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kejutannya hyung? Kau suka?" goda Kibum pada Sungmin yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali Kibummie! Aku dan Hyukkie benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Pabbo! Untung saja aku dan Hyukkie tidak punya penyakit jantung" omel Sungmin lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kibum tertawa cukup keras mendengarnya sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Siwon hanya mengulum senyum mereka.

"Chagi… Ini hari ulang tahunmu… Kenapa kau mengomel terus sedari tadi? Hm?" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Dasar Cho pabbo! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu kalau rencana 'horor' yang tadi itu adalah rencanamu. Iya kan? Mengaku saja!"

Well… Beginilah seorang Lee Sungmin… Sekali mood-nya rusak, dia akan terus mengomel hingga suasana hatinya kembali membaik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, sementara tiga orang lainnya terkikik geli melihat raut frustasi yang mulai menyelimuti wajah evil magnae itu.

"Baiklah chagi… Aku mengaku salah… Aku minta maaf… Tapi tolong jangan begini… Ini hari ulang tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini di hari bahagiamu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi itu sedikit tidak tega juga melihatnya. Ya… Kyuhyun benar. Memangnya namjachingu macam apa yang suka melihat kekasih mereka mengomel dan ber-mood buruk disepanjang hari ulang tahun mereka?

Sungmin perlahan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Mianhae Kyu… Habisnya kau—"

"Gwenchana…" Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bergembira di hari ulang tahunmu ber-mood buruk dan mengomel seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lembut kepala Sungmin. "Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Min… Aku mengaku salah… Saranghae Min… Jeongmal"

"Hmm… Nado saranghae Kyu" Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. "Arra… Aku akan menikmati pesta ini dan bergembira bersamamu dan yang lainnya Kyuhyunnie… Aku—"

"Yaa~! Jangan bermain drama dihadapanku!" hardik Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tersentak kaget refleks saling melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka yang sempat melekat erat itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau mengganggu momen manisku dengan Sungmin-ku?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia berdecak sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mwo? Sungmin-ku?" ulang Kangin dengan nada mengejek. "Dengar ya bocah evil, Sungmin itu milik kedua orangtuanya, bukan milikmu" ejek Kangin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Tapi dia kekasihku hyung! Dia milikku!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon dan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat adu mulut tak penting Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Iya… Jadi milikmu kalau kalian berdua sudah menikah"

Blush…

Dan perkataan Kangin sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memerah, yang membuat pasangan SiBum menggoda mereka.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu sampai ia tersadar bahwa ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Emm… Maaf semuanya… Aku harus menerima panggilan ini dulu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Gwenchana Hyukkie… Pergilah…" sahut Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak dari posisinya.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo" Eunhyuk menerima panggilan tersebut setelah ia merasa posisinya cukup nyaman untuk menerima telepon. Yah… Maklum saja… Dorm itu menjadi sangat berisik gara-gara pesta tahun baru mereka sekaligus pesta ulang tahun Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo. Apa benar ini saudara Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya sang penelepon.

"Nde, ini saya Lee Eunhyuk. Ada apa?"

"Begini Eunhyuk-ssi… mm… Apakah anda mengenal saudara Lee Donghae?" tanya si penelepon ragu-ragu.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Eunhyuk berdegub kencang saat sang penelepon menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"I-Iya… Saya temannya" bohong Eunhyuk. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Emm… Begini Eunhyuk-ssi… Saudara Lee Donghae… Dia…"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk semakin tak sabar.

"Mm… Saudara Lee Donghae… Dia… mm…"

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa maksud anda menelepon saya?" bentak Eunhyuk emosi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya merasa semakin tak enak mendengar nada ragu-ragu di setiap ucapan orang yang meneleponnya tersebut. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin anda katakan pada saya! Ada apa dengan Lee Donghae?" bentaknya lagi.

"Begini Eunhyuk-ssi… Saudara Lee Donghae… Dia… mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju dorm-nya dan kini kondisinya kritis"

Tes!

Air mata Eunhyuk jatuh menetes begitu saja ketika telinganya mendengar berita tidak mengenakkan itu.

"A-apa? Donghae kecelakaan?" ulang Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Nde Eunhyuk-ssi… Saudara Lee Donghae mengalami kecelakaan dan kondisinya—"

"Tidak mungkin!" potong Eunhyuk. "Hyung-ku bilang dia masih ada jadwal di China bersama sub group barunya. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di Korea saat ini. Dan lagi, kecelakaan kau bilang huh? Tidak mungkin! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau pasti berbohong!" teriak Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

Rasa sesak benar-benar telah memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika namjachingunya itu baru saja mengalami suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Harap tenangkan dirimu Eunhyuk-ssi… Kami harap anda segera datang ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" ucap sang penelepon sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Hiks… Tidak mungkin… Hiks… Ini tidak mungkin…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jeritnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai.

Eunhyuk menangis sesenggukan dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang ponselnya di depan dada. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata yang kembali keluar setelah satu setengah jam yang lalu berhasil ia hentikan.

Sungguh… Hatinya benar-benar sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan kedatangannya kini kembali dengan keadaan kritis setelah mengalami suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas?

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin berteriak panik begitu ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat pesta diadakan dengan ruangan tempat Eunhyuk menerima panggilan teleponnya tadi ini. "Ada apa denganmu Hyuk—Astaga… Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin segera menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Hiks… hiks…" Eunhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Hanya isakan yang cukup keras yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu.

"Hyukkie… Katakan pada hyung… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?... Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak kencang?... Lalu kenapa kau menangis seperti ini Hyukkie?... Katakan pada hyung" bujuk Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus kepala dan punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar karena isakannya yang cukup keras.

"Hae, hyung… Hiks… Hae… Hiks…"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Hae? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Kyuhyun bilang Hae masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama—"

"Tidak hyung… Hiks… Tidak…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah kembali hyung… hiks…"

"Mwo? Sudah kembali?" Sungmin kembali menatap Eunhyuk bingung. "Tapi tadi Kyuhyun dan Hankyung hyung bilang… Hae sekarang—"

"A-aku harus kesana sekarang juga hyung… hiks…" potong Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menyeka air matanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bertambah bingung. "Harus kesana? Kau mau kemana? Apa yang sebenarnya terja—YA! EUNHYUKKIE!" teriak Sungmin saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Eunhyuk segera berlari sekuat tenaga dari dorm Super Junior menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Perasaan cemas dan takut begitu mendominasi hatinya saat ini yang membuat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang amat dicintainya, Lee Donghae.

Sungguh demi apapun… Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk hanya cepat-cepat menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Bila perlu secepatnya ia harus sudah sampai disana. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa namjachingu yang amat dicintainya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bukan kritis seperti yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi.

"Hah… Hah… Hiks… Aku harus cepat" ujarnya disela-sela isakan yang masih meluncur dari bibirnya dan juga helaan nafas berat yang putus-putus karena berlari.

Namun tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil hitam yang berisi dua orang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan hitam dan kaca mata hitam telah mengintainya sejakia keluar dari pintu gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah tersebut.

"Apa itu orang yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya namja pertama pada namja kedua sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Hmm… Dilihat dari perawakan dan ciri-cirinya, sepertinya iya" namja kedua itu mengangguk yakin sambil membandingkan sosok Eunhyuk dengan sosok namja manis yang tercetak di selembar foto yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Kau yakin dia yang dimaksud oleh bos kita?" tanya namja pertama pada namja kedua, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat kebingungan merogoh saku celana dan saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Hmm… Aku yakin sekali" angguk namja kedua sambil meraih gagang pintu mobil dan hendak membukanya. "Kajja kita jalankan misi kita sebelum ada yang memergoki aksi kita" ajak namja kedua pada namja pertama.

"Ne… Baiklah" angguk namja pertama. "Jangan sampai gagal" ucapnya pada namja kedua sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk masih terlihat gelisah. Dengan perasaan kalut, ia terus meraba-raba saku jaket, saku baju, dan saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Ck… Dimana kunci mobil itu?" guraunya panik dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi putihnya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke dalam" ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya dan bersiap untuk berlari masuk kembali ke dalam gedung apartemen. Namun sebelum kakinya sempat bergerak dari posisinya, sepasang lengan kekar tiba-tiba melingkupi tubuhnya yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak kaget. "Ya! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya cukup keras.

Eunhyuk terus meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, namun cengkraman tangan yang begitu kuat di tubuhnya itu tak mampu membuatnya untuk terlepas dari sepasang lengan kekar itu.

Saat Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan sepasang lengan kekar itu, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu terlintas di otaknya. "Aku tahu siapa kau!" teriaknya cukup lantang. "Lepaskan tanganmu Hae, aku merasa se—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Hae itu?"

Suara seorang namja yang terdengar sangat berbeda dengan warna suara kekasihnya membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Apa kau berpikir jika temanku ini kekasihmu, eum?" seorang namja lain dengan setelan serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya menyeringai pada Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat shock sambil memainkan tali tambang yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. "Jangan bermimpi Lee Eunhyuk-ssi" ucap namja tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mulai menyadari situasi berbahaya ini berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas dan badannya yang mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Ma-mau apa kalian?" Eunhyuk berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya menanyakan hal itu pada kedua namja itu.

"Apa mau kami, hm?" Namja pertama yang mengunci pergerakan Eunhyuk dengan kedua lengan kekarnya itu makin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada tubuh kurus Eunhyuk itu.

"Akh!" rintih Eunhyuk yang makin merasa sesak karena namja itu benar-benar mendekap erat tubuhnya dan mengunci semua pergerakannya.

"Mau kami adalah…" Namja kedua itu mulai membentangkan tali tambangnya. "Kami menginginkanmu" Namja kedua itu menyeringai senang sambil mengikat kedua tangan Eunhyuk ke belakang setelah namja pertama sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memudahkan pekerjaan partnernya itu.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa salah—Akh!" Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan saat namja kedua dengan sengaja mengikat kuat-kuat kedua tangan Eunhyuk.

"DIAM!" bentak namja pertama. "Ikuti saja permainan kami, dan kau akan selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun" ancam namja pertama.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks… Kumohon… Namjachingu-ku sedang sekarat di rumah sakit. Aku harus kesa—"

"Lee Donghae eoh?" potong namja kedua.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja yang berdiri di hadapannya ini mengetahui fakta bahwa ia adalah namjachingu Lee Donghae? Padahal setahunya, ia, hyungdeul dan saengdeulnya sudah menutup rapat-rapat rahasia ini dan memastikan bahwa hal ini tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun kecuali oleh teman-teman dan kerabat dekat mereka. Ia juga percaya bahwa teman-teman dan kerabat dekat mereka tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapa pun. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kedua namja ini mengetahuinya?

"Si-siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa mau kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang mulai menetes lagi dari mata indahnya.

Sungguh hatinya sangat takut jika hal ini bisa sampai bocor ke masyarakat bukannya takut dicemooh, dihina, atau apa. Ia hanya tidak mau karir yang selama ini dibangun susah payah oleh namjachingunya itu tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja jika masyarakat mengetahui hubungannya dengan Donghae yang masih terbilang tabu di masyarakat.

"Mau kami?" Namja kedua itu mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk perlahan. "Kau akan tahu nanti sayang" ucap namja kedua sambil mengusap pelan bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" umpat Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

"Hm? Melepaskanmu?" Namja kedua itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya lagi. "Itu tidak mungkin sayang… Kami bersusah payah mendapatkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kami melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Eunhyuk menggeram kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau kalian tidak mau melepaskanku, aku akan berteriak sekarang juga" ancam Eunhyuk serius.

Namja kedua itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa? Berteriak? Hey… Ini tahun baru. Semua orang pasti sedang bersenang-senang saat ini. Dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Ini sudah jam 1 dini hari. Orang-orang pasti sudah setengah sadar bahkan tertidur karena kelelahan berpesta atau mabuk"

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku akan berteriak sekarang juga" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berteriak keras-keras. "TOLONG~~ TOLONG AK—Hmmmpphhh"

Namja kedua yang terlonjak kaget dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Eunhyuk itu segera memberi kode pada namja pertama untuk membekap bibir Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya dan segera membawa tubuh kurus itu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk terus meraung-raung sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah ketika kedua namja itu memasukkan paksa tubuhnya ke dalam mobil hitam kedua namja itu.

"DIAM!" bentak namja pertama kesal.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Lep—"

"Atau kau mau terjadi hal yang tidak kau inginkan pada namjachingumu yang sedang sekarat itu?" ancam namja kedua sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke jok belakang mobil tempat Eunhyuk berada saat ini.

Eunhyuk segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aliran bening perlahan jatuh kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia lebih memilih dirinya tersiksa daripada melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu menderita.

"Apa… Apa kalian yang menyebabkan Hae kecelakaan?" tanyanya lirih disertai isakan halus yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" sahut namja pertama tanpa beban dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus dengan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian jahat… Hiks… Kalian tega sekali melakukan hal ini pada kami… Hiks… Apa salah kami?" isakan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Kau tidak salah sayang… Hanya saja hubungan kalian akan menguntungkan untuk kami" ucap namja kedua sambil menyunggingkan senyum puasnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan mondar-mandir. Hatinya yang gelisah dan perasaannya yang tak menentu membuat ia tidak bisa duduk diam di atas sofa putih yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hhh…Kenapa perasaanku mendadak menjadi tidak enak begini? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di luar sana?" gumamnya sambil membuka jendela ruangan tersebut. Lama ia terdiam melamun sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Hyung, ini aku Hyukkie disana?"

"…"

"Mwo? Keluar? Kemana?"

"…"

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"…"

"MWOYA?"

"…"

"Geurae, aku akan mencarinya"

"…"

"Nde. Aku sudah sampai 2 jam yang lalu hyung"

"…"

"Hmm... Gomawo hyung"

Pip!

"Hhh…" Donghae mendesah pelan setelahia memutuskan line teleponnya. "Aku harus segera mencarinya sebelum rencana kejutanku gagal" ucap Donghae sebelum bergegas keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Dua orang namja dengan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh mereka menatap bingung namja manis yang tergolek di jok belakang mobil mereka.

"Dia tertidur… Sepertinya karena kelelahan menangis" gumam salah satu dari kedua orang namja tersebut setelah melihat lelehan air mata yang belum mengering di kedua pipi namja manis itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya setelah ini? Dimana bos?" tanya namja satunya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun pada namja manis itu.

"Molla… Kita tunggu sa—Ah! Chakkaman!" Namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. "Bos" ucapnya setelah melihat ID caller di layar ponselnya.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde. Kami sudah tiba di tempat yang kau inginkan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Lee Eunhyuk? Dia tertidur di jok belakang" jelas namja kedua pada sang penelepon.

"…"

"Meninggalkannya disini?" Namja itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"…"

"Nde… Arraseo"

Pip!

"Meninggalkan Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya namja pertama pada namja kedua, setelah namja kedua mengakhiri panggilannya dengan bos mereka.

"Nde" angguk namja kedua. "Biarkan saja Eunhyuk di mobil ini. Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan datang kemari" Namja kedua itu melirik Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum menolehkan wajahnya lagi pada namja pertama. "Cha kita pergi sekarang" ajak namja kedua sambil membuka pintu mobil yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin meninggalkan Lee Eunhyuk dan mobil ini disini?" tanya namja pertama agak ragu.

"Nde… Gwenchana… 'Dia' sudah dekat" jawab namja kedua. "Kajja kita menunggu di tikungan itu" Namja kedua itu menunjuk tikungan yang dimaksud. "Kita akan menyerahkan kunci mobil ini pada'nya' disana"

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya namja pertama sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja kita pulang pabbo! Tugas kita sudah selesai" Namja kedua itu memukul bahu namja pertama cukup keras hingga namja pertama tersebut mengerang tertahan. "Kita akan bertukar mobil dengan'nya' dan tentu saja menikmati malam tahun baru kita yang tertunda. Cha!" ajak namja kedua sambil merangkul namja pertama dan berjalan menuju tikungan yang ia maksud tadi.

.

.

Sesosok namja manis tampak menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Tubuhnya yang terasa lumayan pegal membuatnya memaksakan matanya yang masih mengantuk itu untuk terbuka.

"Ungh…" lenguhnya pelan saat matanya menangkap pancaran sinar yang menyilaukan, yang membuatnya harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya. "Ini dimana?" gumamnya bingung saat menangkap keadaan yang terasa sangat ganjil baginya.

Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lumayan pegal itu, namun sesuatu yang terasa dipergelangan tangannya membuat ia tersadar dan teringat dengan situasi yang dialaminya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur tadi.

'I-ini…' batinnya panik saat ia merasa tali tambang itu sangat terasa mengikat di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. 'Ini… Taman?' batinnya saat melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. 'Tapi… Dimana kedua namja tadi?' batinnya lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya, berharap agar tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangannya itu bisa segera terlepas.

'Aku harus segera melepaskan tali sialan ini sebelum mereka datang—Argh! Sial! Mereka juga mengikat kakiku' batin Eunhyuk ketika ia tak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya.

"Ergh… engh… emmpphh" geram Eunhyuk. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan tali tersebut. Namun cara itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tali itu bukannya terlepas atau semakin melonggar. Tali itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya, benar-benar mengikat kuat kedua tangannya. "Argh! Sial!" umpatnya kesal.

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang juga terikat, berharap agar ikatan pada kedua kakinya itu berhasil terlepas. Namun lagi-lagi ia gagal. Tali itu sama sekali tidak lepas bahkan tidak melonggar sedikit pun.

"Argh! Apa sebenarnya mau mereka?" teriaknya cukup keras. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi… Ia sadar… Mau ia berteriak sekeras apa pun, itu tidak akan membantunya sama sekali. Taman ini begitu sepi dan penerangannya pun cukup minim. Belum lagi ia berada di dalam mobil yang menggunakan kaca film dengan keadaan mobil terkunci. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Argh! Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? jerit Eunhyuk keras. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Air mata yang tadi sempat mengeringkini kembali turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. "Hiks... Hae... Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" isaknya pelan. Ia terus menangis dengan wajah tertunduk sampai suara ketukan membuatnya tersadar dari tangisnya dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap orang yang telah mengusik kegiatannya itu.

Tok, tok, tok

Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan topi dan kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya mengetuk jendela mobil disebelah Eunhyuk sambil mengulas seringaiannya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum ia menatap benci pada namja itu. "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" ucap Eunhyuk kasar.

"Ckckck sayang sekali..." Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memutar kunci dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. "Manis manis begini ternyata galak sekali... Aigoo" ucap namja tersebut yang terdengar sok manis di telinga Eunhyuk sambil mengelus lembut pipi kiri Eunhyuk.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari pipiku!" Eunhyuk menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menampik tangan namja itu dari pipinya.

"Aigoo..." pekik namja tersebut dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin memukul wajah namja itu. "Calm down baby... Jangan marah seperti ini" Namja itu menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk. "Karena sebentar lagi kita akan bersenang-senang" lanjut namja itu sambil menyunggingkan smirk-nya.

"Cih! Aku tidak butuh bersenang-senang dengan orang asing sepertimu! Cepat lepaskan aku!" jerit Eunhyuk sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm... Orang asing eoh?" Namja itu lagi-lagi menyunggingkan smirk yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin emosi melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau orang asing ini menjadi kekasihmu? Bahkan kalau bisa langsung menjadi suamimu... Hem? Bagaimana?" Namja itu mencolek sekilas dagu Eunhyuk.

"Cih! Bermimpi saja sana!" dengus Eunhyuk. "Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahmu yang tertutup kacamata hitam kebesaran itu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum mengejek pada namja asing yang sudah menculiknya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Namja itu mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya dan menekannya cukup kuat. "Kau akan menjadi kekasihku... Dan itu HARUS!" ucap namja tersebut tegas.

Eunhyuk menggeliat tak suka dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya agar tangan namja tersebut melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dagunya. "Kau gila hah? Apa-apaan kau ini?" geram Eunhyuk marah. "Menyuruh orang untuk menculikku, membawaku kesini, dan sekarang memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu" Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku sudah punya kekasih, dan kau juga mencelakai kekasihku! Dasar namja gila! Kau—"

"Ya! Aku sudah gila! Dan aku gila karenamu!" teriak namja itu di depan Eunhyuk."Karena aku mencintaimu... Sangat..." lanjut namja itu lirih.

"Cinta huh?" gumam Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek. "Makan saja cintamu itu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" umpat Eunhyuk kasar. "Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kekasihku. Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" tolak namja itu cepat.

"Kekasihku dalam keadaan kritis, cepat lepaskan ikatanku sekarang juga!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"DIAM!" Namja itu membentak Eunhyuk keras. "Sekarang, ikut denganku!" ucap namja itu sambil menarik tubuh Eunhyuk agar keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan ikatan di kaki Eunhyuk.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Eunhyuk mentah-mentah.

Namja itu mendecih kesal sebelum melepaskan ikatan di tangan Eunhyuk dan menarik paksa tangan Eunhyuk agar berjalan mengikutinya. "Cepat ikut aku! Jangan menolak!" ucapnya sambil tetap menyeret tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Apa kau tuli?" jerit Eunhyuk kesal. "Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta-ronta hebat agar tangan kanannya yang ditarik paksa oleh namja itu terlepas dari cengkraman kuat tangan namja itu.

"Diam dan ikuti saja!" bentak namja itu kesal. "Atau, kau mau keadaan namjachingu-mu itu lebih parah dari kondisinya saat ini? Hm?" ancam namja itu yang membuat Eunhyuk seketika menghentikan rontaannya.

"Baik. Aku akan ikut denganmu" ucap Eunhyuk menyanggupi. "Tapi jangan lakukan apapun lagi padanya" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. 'Hae... Mianhae aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini... Tapi aku berjanji... Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini semua dengan namja brengsek ini, aku pasti akan segera pergi menemuimu' lirih Eunhyuk dalam hati dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata kanannya.

.

.

"Sampai" Ucapan namja tersebut membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Air mancur yang masih memancarkan airnya tinggi-tinggi, bangku-bangku panjang di sekeliling kolam air mancur tersebut, lampu-lampu taman disekeliling tempat itu dengan sinar lampu yang temaram... Namja ini ternyata membawanya ke pusat taman.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk dingin.

"Tentu saja berkencan dengan kekasih baruku" ucap namja tersebut sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sudi untuk—"

"Diam dan ikuti saja atau kau memilih kondisi namjachingumu lebih buruk lagi dari yang sekarang ini?" ancam namja itu lagi.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. 'Sial! Kenapa orang ini terus-terusan mengancamku dengan ancaman seperti itu?' umpat Eunhyuk kesal dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Kenapa masih diam disana?" ucap namja itu agak keras pada Eunhyuk. "Cepat duduk disini!" perintah namja itu sambil menepuk salah satu bangku yang didudukinya.

"Ck!" decak Eunhyuk kesal sambil memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati namja tersebut dan duduk di tempat yang diinginkan namja tersebut.

"Apa kau mencintai namjachingumu?" tanya namja tersebut tiba-tiba, yang membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya pada namja tersebut.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Sangat malah" ucap Eunhyuk penuh penekanan.

"Jeongmal?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Tentu saja" jawab Eunhyuk yakin. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada menyindir.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka. Kau namjachinguku mulai saat ini" Namja itu tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk dan mencengkram kedua bahu Eunhyuk kuat-kuat. "Lupakan dia dan mulailah belajar untuk mencintaiku!" ucap namja tersebut penuh penekanan dan pemaksaan.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget mendengarnya. Astaga… Apa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang—Argh! Ia tak sanggup lagi membayangkan orang seperti apa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Lepaskan!" Eunhyuk menggeliat resah. "Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya lagi.

"Diam!" Namja itu mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Eunhyuk serta tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo kita nikmati malam pergantian tahun yang indah ini dengan penuh cinta chagi" Namja tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Eunhyuk. Menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua dan mencoba untuk meraih bibir kissable Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Namun…

Plakk!

Tangan Eunhyuk yang berhasil terlepas dari kungkungan namja tersebut langsung menampar pipi namja tersebut sebelum namja tersebut berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Eunhyuk marah.

Namja tersebut menggeram kesal sebelum ia mencengkram kedua lengan Eunhyuk lebih kuat lagi. "Kau menantangku eoh?" Namja tersebut mengulas seringaiannya lagi. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap namja tersebut sebelum namja tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman namja tersebut. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam!" bentak namja tersebut sambil terus memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menggapai bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Hiks… Kumohon lepaskan aku… Lepaskan…" mohon Eunhyuk lirih dengan isakan halus yang mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Namun bukannya melepaskan Eunhyuk, namja itu malah semakin gencar ingin mengerjai bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Hiks… Hiks—emmpphhtthh" Dan namja tersebut berhasil menggapai bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya karena tenaga memberontak Eunhyuk melemah lantaran namja manis tersebut menangis hebat karena rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang begitu mendominasi hatinya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Bibir yang selama ini ia jaga hanya untuk namjachingu yang amat sangat dicintainya kini dikecup dan dilumat oleh namja asing gila yang menculiknya. Rasa takut akan namja yang sedang menciumnya saat ini dan rasa sakit karena merasa telah menghianati namja yang amat sangat ia cintai benar-benar mendominasi hatinya hingga membuatnya makin terisak hebat, yang membuat kedua pipi putihnya semakin basah oleh air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

'Hiks… Hae… Mianhae… Saranghae…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Gimana, gimana?

Sesuai janji… Ini udah lebih panjang kan?

Terlalu panjang malah kalau menurut saya #plakk XD

Semoga suka ya?

Hehehe… :p

Mian yah telat update lagi, habisnya modem saya limit, dan ini publishnya numpang di tempat kerja umma saya alias pake wifi gratis #plakk

.

Huhuhu… Sedih banget nih readers… Ga bisa nonton SS5 secara live baik Day 1 maupun Day 2… :'( *peluk poster*

Padahal momen-nya bagus banget tuh dan jarang banget ada (read : Day 2, Anniv ELF) T,T

Sumpah! Ngiri berat saya sama yang beruntung nonton live disana

Saya mah cuma bisa nge-live via facebook n twitter *ngenes* *pundung*

Tapi senengnya, ada banyak banget moment HaeHyuk disana!

Kya~ Kya~ *mulai sarap*

*oke, abaikan* #plakk

.

Oh iya readers, saya rencananya mau hiatus lagi nih! Soalnya saya belum dapet universitas dan harus ngikutin tes tulis buat dapetin universitas dan jurusan yang saya inginkan. T.T

Mohon dimaklumi ya?

Ini demi masa depan saya soalnya

Ga papa kan?

Nanti setelah tes SBMPTN, kira-kira tanggal 20-an gitu, saya baru bisa lanjutin fict ini lagi.

Sebenernya cerita untuk next chap udah jadi setengahnya, tapi berhubung umma mau nyita lappy ini mulai besok, saya jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin lagi T.T

Diharap kemaklumannya yah readers *bow* 17 hariii… aja… ok?

Yah, yah, yah? *pinjem puppy eyes-nya Hae*

Mohon doa-nya juga ya~

Supaya saya bisa diterima di universitas dengan jurusan yang saya inginkan ^^

Gamsha ^^ *bow*

.

Dan… Emm… Ada bocoran dikit nih untuk chap depan

Di chap depan HaeHyuk udah ketemu dan saya akan berusaha untuk membuat momen mereka lebih manis lagi dari momen-momen yang sebelumnya ^^

Maybe full of HaeHyuk untuk chap depan. Yeay!

*kibar bendera polarise*

Dan untuk yang minta NC, sabar ya?

Maybe saya naruh NCnya di chap depan ;)

Harap sabar menunggu sampai tanggal 20 ne? *wink*

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**Guest **: Gitu ya? Hehe… Saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu kok :p Tapi kalo ide saya seperti itu dan saya pengennya nulis kayak gitu gimana dong? Semboyan disini **Unleash Your Imagination** kan? Jadi suka-suka saya dong mau nyampein imajinasi saya kayak gimana. Kalo anda ga suka, boleh exit kok. Ga usah maksain baca, karena saya menulis untuk orang-orang yang membaca dan menghargai karya saya dengan cara mereview ^^ Jadi, ga usah buang-buang energi anda untuk membaca karya abal saya ini, ok? ^^ Thanks for review ^^

**haelvoe **: Hehehe… Ga papa ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ HaeHyuknya di chap depan yah? Tunggu 17 hari lagi, ok? ;)

**Yudha Namja ELFishy **: Annyeong~ Ne… rencananya saya mau bikin NC untuk chap depan. Harap sabar menunggu ne? ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**Haiiro-Sora **: Hahaha… Maaf yah chingu *bow* Disini juga HaeHyuk belum ketemu loh? Eotte? *tampang melas* HaeHyuk-nya baru ada di chap depan. Sabar ne? ^^

**myfishychovy** : Iya ^^ Ini sekuelnya "Jealous?", maaf yah jarak antara ending Jealous dengan hadirnya(?) fict ini terlalu lama *bow* HaeHyuknya di chap depan ne? Janji deh bakal usahain bikin momen yang lebih sweet lagi \/ ^^

**ELF** : Annyeong~ Wah… Terima kasih ya ^^ Saya jadi tersanjung nih :-) Moment HaeHyuk-nya ditunggu yah? Next chapter udah ketemu mereka, ok? ^^

**Devie** : Wah… Terima kasih ya ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nurul p putri **: Huahahaha… Ga sabar minta NC #plakk Oke sip! Sweet NCnya bakal ada di chap depan. Tapi nunggu-nya yang sabar yah? #plakk XD

**Rianti-HaeHyuk **: Iya… Di chap ini juga masih belum, soalnya masih fokus ke Hyuk. Tunggu di chap depan ne? ^^ Miaann… *bow*

**Jewels1295** : Wah… Miaann… Permintaanmu baru bisa dipenuhin di chap depan *bow* Ga tau chingu… mungkin ini sampai chap 7. Hehe :p

**HaeHyuk Love **: Maaf yah baru bisa update sekarang *bow* NCnya di chap depan chingu. Sabar ne? :p

**niknukss** : Yah… HaeHyuknya masih di chap depan. Mian yah? *bow* Masalah review, ga papa… Yang penting kamu udah mau ninggalin review, jadi saya bisa lebih semangat lagi nerusin fict ini ^^ Gomawo ^^

**fitri flames **: Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ne? ^^ Ok! Beres! NCnya di chap depan. Ditunggu aja ne? ^^

**anggitas1** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Wah… nagih NC juga nih! Siipp… Tunggu chap depan ne? ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun- **

.


	6. Chapter 6

**…** **Previous Chapter…**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… Hiks—emmpphhtthh" Dan namja tersebut berhasil menggapai bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya karena tenaga memberontak Eunhyuk melemah lantaran namja manis tersebut menangis hebat karena rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang begitu mendominasi hatinya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Bibir yang selama ini ia jaga hanya untuk namjachingu yang amat sangat dicintainya kini dikecup dan dilumat oleh namja asing gila yang menculiknya. Rasa takut akan namja yang sedang menciumnya saat ini dan rasa sakit karena merasa telah menghianati namja yang amat sangat ia cintai benar-benar mendominasi hatinya hingga membuatnya makin terisak hebat, yang membuat kedua pipi putihnya semakin basah oleh air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

'Hiks… Hae… Mianhae… Saranghae…'

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate :****T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu terus saja menginvasi bibir kissable Eunhyuk. Mengecup, menjilat dan melumat lembut bibir itu… Begitu menikmatinya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa asin mengecap di lidahnya.

'Apa ia sedang menangis?' batin namja itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyusuri kedua pipi putih namja yang sedang diciumnya itu. 'Astaga…' batinnya lagi ketika merasakan basah di kedua pipi putih tersebut.

"Hmmphh… Lhe-emph phaskan… hah… Akhu…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman namja tersebut.

Namun bukannya melepaskan, namja tersebut malah makin melesakkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

"Hiks… emphh… Hiks… Ahku…Mem-hah-bencimu!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan dalam ciuman namja tersebut sambil mencengkram kuat kerah mantel yang namja itu kenakan. "Hae… tolong… hiks… aku… hiks…" gumam Eunhyuk lirih saat namja tersebut melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya namja tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Eunhyuk… Bukan… Bukan untuk menciumnya kembali… Hanya untuk menempelkan dahinya saja dengan dahi Eunhyuk.

"Hiks… Sudah jelas kau tahu jawabannya brengsek!" maki Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah isakannya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu… hiks… Aku sangat mencintai namjachinguku… hiks… dan menjaga semuanya untuknya… hiks… Tapi kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku?... hiks…hiks… Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku,… hiks… seharusnya kau—Eumpphhhh"

Lagi… Namja itu membungkam bibir Eunhyuk lagi dengan bibirnya. Namun ciuman kali ini benar-benar dilakukannya dengan lembut… Penuh perasaan… Hanya menempel dan sesekali melumat saja… Tidak lebih…

"Eummpphhh" Eunhyuk lagi-lagi memberontak. Namun usapan lembut nan menenangkan di kedua pipi putih miliknya dan ucapan yang mengalun lembut dari bibir namja yang tengah menciumnya ini di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka telah sukses membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Mianhae baby… I love you" ucap namja tersebut sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu ganjil apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. "K-kau…" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya karena perasaan ragu yang mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Geurae" Namja tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Eunhyuk.

Dengan perasaan ragu… Perlahan… Eunhyuk mendekati tubuh namja tersebut. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan kacamata yang namja itu kenakan.

"Hiks…" Dan isakan tersebut kembali lolos dari bibir kissablenya setelah ia berhasil melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakan namja itu. "Hae… hiks… Hae…"

Namja tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Uljima baby… Mianhae telah membuatmu ketakutan… Saranghae" ucap namja tersebut sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan ciuman-ciuman lembutnya.

"Hiks… Kau jahat Hae… hiks hiks… Kau jahat!" Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae cukup kuat hingga membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya erat untuk menahan erangan sakitnya.

"Baby… Aku—"

"Hiks hiks… Kau tega sekali padaku Hae… hiks… Kau tahu? Aku begitu ketakutan… hiks… Dan kau malah—Eummpphh" Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Donghae membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Eummpphh… Ha-haehhh… mmpphh" desah Eunhyuk disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Mianhae baby… Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Happy New Year" ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk, sambil mengecup dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Hiks… Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini pabbo!... hiks… Kenapa harus dengan acara menculikku dan kenapa harus… hiks… Harus dengan kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan dan… hiks… kritis… hiks… hiks… Pabbo! Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu… Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu… hiks… hiks… Aku takut Hae" Eunhyuk menggenggam mantel yang Donghae kenakan kuat-kuat dan semakin menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di dada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae baby… Jeongmal…" ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus itu.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi itu. Donghae senantiasa membelai lembut rambut Eunhyuk sambil sesekali mencium lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk sejak tadi berusaha untuk meredam buncahan emosi dan isak tangisnya.

"Baby… Uljima… Kumohon berhentilah menangis…" pinta Donghae lagi tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membelai kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau menyebalkan…" sahut Eunhyuk lirih dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

"Maaf…" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Tidak mau! Kau menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, memaksa namja tampan itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhnya.

"Baby…" rajuk Donghae.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" Donghae berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Tidak! Karena kau sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Namun…

Grep!

"Tapi aku merindukanmu" Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk untuk menghirup aroma tubuh sang namjachingu yang sudah lama tidak dihirupnya.

"Ish! Lepas!" berontak Eunhyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Donghae, mengikuti ucapan Eunhyuk beberapa saat yang lalu yang membuat Eunhyuk mendelikkan mata indahnya.

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil bersikeras melepaskan tangan Donghae dari perutnya.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku jika aku memberimu suatu hadiah?" tawar Donghae sambil mengecup pelan leher Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan namjachingunya yang kini sedang ngambek padanya itu.

"Shireo!" jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Benarkah kau tidak mau? Kau tidak menyesal, hm?" Kini Donghae mengecupi leher Eunhyuk dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil bertubi-tubi.

"Eumh… Tidak!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa geli yang dirasakannya akibat aktifitas Donghae di lehernya tersebut.

"Aku akan tetap memaksamu walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya" ucap Donghae final sambil membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk berhadapan dengannya dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana Hae?"' ucap Eunhyuk sedikit takut saat mereka berdua masuk lebih jauh ke dalam taman tersebut. "Aku takut…" ucap Eunhyuk lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasa bahwa lingkungan disekelilingnya semakin gelap saja.

Yeah… semakin masuk jauh… semakin gelap… Ingat? Eunhyuk memiliki phobia takut akan gelap, jadi ia benar-benar tidak suka dan akan merasa takut jika ia berada dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Ssstt… Tenang saja Hyukkie… Ada aku disini… Kau pasti akan menyukainya… Aku berani jamin" ucap Donghae tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Maksudmu?" ucap Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Itu" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk ke suatu titik yang membuat Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya untuk dapat melihat secara jelas apa yang ditunjuk oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Eoh? Itu kan… Air mancur?" ucap Eunhyuk tak yakin.

"Nde" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kajja kita kesana!" ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuknya.

"Whoah… Kolam ini besar sekali…" ucap Eunhyuk takjub saat mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang Donghae tunjuk tadi.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae.

"Suka… Tapi… Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau ingin aku mengajakmu berkencan di taman yang ada air mancurnya seperti ini?" tanya Donghae balik. "Ini… Aku sudah mengabulkannya untukmu. Happy New Year!" ucap Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat se-riang mungkin.

Eunhyuk hanya diam terpaku melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah? Kau tidak suka dengan hadiah kencanku ini?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aish… Jinjja… Dasar namja pabbo!" Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aww~ Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku baby?" Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak dengan sayangnya oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar pabbo! Kalau kau mau mengajakku berkencan, seharusnya kau melakukannya di siang hari, bukan di pagi buta gelap begini. Aish… jinjja…" desah Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan luapan emosinya.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Aku—"

"Shireo! Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui, namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berlari untuk mencegah tubuh Eunhyuk berada lebih jauh lagi dari tempat itu.

"Komohon jangan pergi" ucap Donghae sambil mencekal sebelah tangan Eunhyuk untuk menghentikan langkah namja manis itu.

"Ish! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau—"

"Kumohon berbaliklah sebentar… Tatap aku" ucap Donghae dengan nada serius yang membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menuruti keinginan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Ha-hae… Aku…" Eunhyuk berucap tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata indahnya pun terbelalak tak percaya saat pandangan matanya menangkap suatu obyek yang membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Bukan… Bukan Donghae kekasihnya… Tapi sesuatu yang ada di belakang namjachingunya itu… Sesuatu yang indah… yang terkesan manis dan romantis…

"Kau suka baby?" Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil menuntun tubuh Eunhyuk mendekati sesuatu yang sudah direncanakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari ini datang.

Eunhyuk hanya diam… Mata indahnya bergerak kesana kemari… Menikmati tiap jengkal keindahan yang namjachingunya itu berikan padanya di hari pergantian tahun ini.

Kolam besar dengan air mancur itu kini telah terang benderang oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasi pepohonan yang tumbuh melingkar di sekelilingnya. Aliran air mancur yang terlihat berkilau karena sinar lampu itu pun menambah kesan indah pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut.

Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat hati Eunhyuk mendadak tersentuh seperti ini. Sebuah meja dengan beberapa hidangan yang tersaji di atasnya beserta lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala dan dua buah kursi yang diletakkan berhadapan itu pun tak luput dari pandangannya. Lampu-lampu kecil yang menggantung di atasnya benar-benar mendukung suasana romantis dua insan yang akan duduk dan menyantap hidangan itu bersama.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar puas menikmati dan mengagumi semua pemandangan indah, manis dan romantis disaat yang bersamaan itu, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengganggu kegiatannya tersebut.

Bukan… Bukan sesuatu yang buruk… Namun sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata harunya disaat itu juga… Sesuatu yang benar-benar semakin menyentuh hatinya dan sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya…

_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul  
Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo  
Say i do, i can't stop loving you_

Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap Eunhyuk saat ia selesai melantunkan bait terakhir dari lagu tersebut. Entah sejak kapan namja tampan itu telah berdiri di depan sebuah piano yang entah sejak kapan juga berada disana.

"Ha-Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil memandang namjachingunya itu dengan pandangan takjub… tak percaya.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada piano yang ada dihadapannya.

_Geudael mannareo ganeun giren  
Jangmi hansongil nae sone deulgo_

Donghae mulai memainkan tuts demi tuts piano tersebut sambil bernyanyi dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan teduh menenangkan miliknya.

_Nal bomyeo useojugetjiman  
Modeunge geudaen iksukhagetjyo  
Neomu neujeoseo deo mianhaeyo  
Ije nan malhalkkeyo_

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk dan menganggukkan wajahnya… Menyampaikan pesan non verbal pada Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk bergerak mendekati dirinya.

_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul  
Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo  
Say i do, i can't stop loving you_

Eunhyuk yang terdiam sejenak setelah mendapatkan kode dari Donghae tadi segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Donghae sambil membalas senyum tulus Donghae dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

_Byeonhaetdago malhagetjiman  
Geu jarieseo neul seoitjyo (geugose hangsang itjyo)  
Seotun nae moseubeul gamssajuneun ttatteutan haessalman gomawoyo  
Neomu neujeoseo deo mianhaeyo  
Ije nan malhallaeyo_

Eunhyuk terus berjalan mendekati Donghae sambil terus menahan air mata yang mulai terkumpul lagi di pelupuk matanya.

_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul  
Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo  
Say i do, I can't stop—_

_Baby every day and night ni gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda naegen neorangeol  
Ireoke neowa danduri igoseseo  
Say i do, I can't stop loving you_

Donghae mengakhiri lagunya dengan jemari tangan yang masih menekan-nekan tuts piano sebagai penutup sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan lembut penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

"For me, it's only you more than anything else in the world… I'm here with you alone… Yes I do… I can' t stop loving you" tutup Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar mengakhiri lagu sekaligus permainan pianonya.

"Bagaimana baby? Kau suka eum?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mengitari pianonya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hae… hiks…" Dan runtuhlah pertahanan yang sedari tadi Eunhyuk bangun. Air mata yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya kini menetes lagi karena rasa haru yang begitu mendominasi hatinya saat ini.

"Ssstt… Uljima baby" Donghae segera merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kenapa kau menangis lagi eoh? Apa ada yang salah dengan semua ini? Kau tidak suka eoh?" tanya Donghae khawatir sambil mencium lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aniya… hiks… hiks… Ini bagus… Bahkan terlalu bagus untukku… hiks…" isak Eunhyuk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada bidang Donghae.

"Aigoo~ Siapa bilang?" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan menangkup kedua pipi putih yang telah basah oleh air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengarkan aku" ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Eunhyuk. "Namjachinguku yang manis ini pantas mendapatkan hal ini… Bahkan sebenarnya kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi dari ini" Donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hiks… Terima kasih Hae… Terima kasih banyak… Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan memberikanku kejutan se-manis ini di hari pergantian tahun ini" ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela isakannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia telah memberikanku namjachingu seperti dirimu Hae" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku pun begitu chagi… Aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia telah mempertemukanku dengan namja manis berhati malaikat sepertimu Eunhyukkie-ku" balas Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ne… hiks… Saranghae Hae… Jeongmal saranghae…"

"Nado Eunhyukkie… I love you…"

.

.

"Hyukkie… Berhentilah menangis chagi" bujuk Donghae sambil terus membelai kepala Eunhyuk dan mengecup lembut kepala Eunhyuk beberapa kali.

"Hiks… Kau lah yang membuatku seperti ini… hiks… hiks… Bukankah kau tahu sendiri penyakitku ini? hiks… hiks… Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghentikan tangisanku ini? Aku—Eummpphh…"

Donghae dengan cepat segera menyumpal bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya tadi.

"Ha-ahhh… Ha-eummphh… Haehh…" desah Eunhyuk disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan begitu lembut. Berusaha untuk membuat kekasih tercintanya itu tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Heumpphh… chu-chukuph… euuhh… Haehh…" desah Eunhyuk sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Donghae.

"Hmm… Mianhae chagi" ucap Donghae setelah memutus tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk. "Nah… Sudah tidak menangis lagi kan?" ucap Donghae sambil menyeka jejak air mata di kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengusap bibir Eunhyuk yang berkilat karena salivanya yang menempel di bibir kissable itu.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil memukul pelan dada Donghae karena malu. "Haee~~" rengeknya dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Hehehe… Kau terlihat sangat manis jika sedang malu-malu begini" goda Donghae sambil mencolek dagu Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Haee~~ Berhenti merayu seperti ituu~ Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Donghae lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau ini—"

"Sudahlah… Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Aku tahu, kau pasti belum makan karena jebakan mereka di dorm tadi" Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk sambil menuntun tubuh namja manisnya itu menghampiri meja yang telah tertata sedemikian rupa dengan beberapa macam hidangan di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu dari dua buah kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Tentu saja Hyukkie-ku sayang… Mereka menyuruhmu dan Sungmin hyung berjaga di café Heechul hyung lalu mengerjaimu di dorm, aku tahu pasti kau ini orang yang seperti apa" Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk dan mencium sekilas puncak kepala Eunhyuk sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kursi yang Eunhyuk duduki.

"Tahu seperti apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti akan lupa makan jika kau sudah asyik mengerjakan sesuatu atau saat kau sedang panik dalam suatu situasi. Benar kan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan namjachingunya itu. "Nde… Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku… Terima kasih" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm" angguk Donghae. "Cha! Sekarang ayo kita makan" ajak Donghae.

"Ne!" angguk Eunhyuk sambil mengambil makanan yang tersaji dan memindahkannya ke atas piring makannya.

.

.

"Kenyang~~ Eung~~ Gomawo Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk senang sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae.

Yeah… Dua insan ini baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan subuh mereka dan kini mereka berdua sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku yang ada di sekeliling kolam besar dengan air mancur yang indah dan mempesona itu.

"Hmm… Cheonma" angguk Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya. "Apa kau suka?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus pipi kiri Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nde! Mashita!" angguk Eunhyuk sambil mengulas gummy smile-nya. "Terima kasih Hae… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini semua untukku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu… Terima kasih" ucap Eunhyuk tulus sambil memeluk lengan kiri Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Donghae.

"Sssttt… Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau pantas mendapatkannya baby" Donghae mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Eunhyuk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae… Saranghae" Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kekar Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati moment indah yang kini mereka berdua lewati di taman ini.

"Nde chagi… Aku lebih mencintaimu… Nado saranghae… yeongwonhi…" balas Donghae sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara. "Apa kau bosan baby?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eum? Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bosan kenapa? Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan jika sedang bersamamu" jawab Eunhyuk jujur yang membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku baby…" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Donghae kemudian menyandarkan lagi kepala Eunhyuk di bahunya dan merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Cha… Sekarang coba pejamkan matamu"

"Eoh? Untuk apa?" Eunhyuk ingin menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae, namun tangan Donghae menahan kepala Eunhyuk agar wajah manis itu tidak berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah… Ikuti saja… Kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap Donghae meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang namjachingu tampannya ini ucapkan.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihatnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. 'Ah… Sudah hampir jam 3' batin Donghae saat melihat jam di layar ponselnya. "Hitungan ketiga buka matamu ne?" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku" ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri sambil mengecup singkat bibir yang terpout itu. "Bersiaplah chagi… Aku akan memulainya" ucap Donghae memberi peringatan. "Hana… Dul… Buka matamu!"

Dan…

DUARR! DUARR!

Bunga-bunga api itu pun mengudara satu per satu di angkasa gelap yang hanya berhiaskan bulan dan beberapa bintang itu.

"Ha-Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Matanya terpaku menatap bunga-bunga api yang membuatnya takjub itu. Mata indah itu bahkan tak berkedip demi menyaksikan satu demi satu bunga api yang ditembakkan ke angkasa itu.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ha-Hae? Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat namjachingu tampannya itu.

"Sejak kau terpaku melihat kembang api yang indah itu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk. "Apa kau menyukainya?" ulang Donghae lagi, bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Eung!" Eunhyuk mengangguk senang. "Sangat… Aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Eunhyuk antusias. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku sangat menyukai kembang api?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memeluk lengan Donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan mata yang kembali terfokus melihat kembang api yang masih terus meledak dan menyala di atas sana.

"Eum" angguk Donghae pelan. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya…" Donghae mengecup lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kanan Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku karena waktu itu kau melihat kembang api yang menyala ini sendirian" bisik Donghae pelan di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya ke arah kanannya dan mengelus pipi kanan Donghae dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu… Saat kita hampir… berpisah…" ucap Donghae pelan sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang mengelus pipinya dan mencium tangan itu lembut. "Jeongmal mianhae…" ucapnya lagi sebelum mengecup lama tangan itu lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan… Berhentilah meminta maaf seperti ini" Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Aku—"

"Sssttt…" Eunhyuk mengusap bibir Donghae dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan ucapan namjachingunya itu. "Lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi… Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk memulai lagi semuanya dari awal?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

"Kau yang terbaik Hyukkie… Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain.

"Nado Hae… Eummpphh…"

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dengan lembut untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari pergantian tahun ini.

Begitu lembut… Penuh perasaan… Penuh kehati-hatian… Berusaha untuk saling menyampaikan rasa cinta, sayang dan rindu satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya kecupan, sesapan dan lumatan lembut nan memabukkan itu berubah menjadi kecupan, sesapan dan lumatan yang lebih kasar, namun tidak mengurangi kadar sensasi memabukkan yang selalu saja mereka rasakan disaat bibir mereka saling bertaut seperti saat ini.

"Eummpphh… Haehhh…" lenguh Eunhyuk ketika Donghae semakin menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Haaahhh…" Lidah Donghae berhasil merangsek masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kekasih manisnya ini. Mengabsen gigi yang tersusun rapi itu satu persatu dan mengajak namja manisnya itu berperang lidah. Saling membelit… Saling menjilat… Hingga menimbulkan suara decakan-decakan khas french kiss.

"Mmmpphh… Haee…hhh…" Desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi ketika Donghae memijat halus tengkuknya.

Yeah… Kini ciuman mereka itu bukan lagi untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta, sayang dan rindu yang membuncah di benak mereka masing-masing… Nafsu kini mulai menguasai ciuman panas mereka.

"Akkhh…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan mengelus lembut leher Eunhyuk berulangkali. "Engghh… Haee…" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kekasihnya itu berikan. Bahkan kembang api yang masih terdengar sayup-sayup meledak itu pun tidak dipedulikannya lagi.

"Ssshh… Ouhh…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat Donghae menjilat leher putihnya dan menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan yang sangat kentara. "Haahh… hah… hah…" Nafas Eunhyuk memburu… Tersengal-sengal saat Donghae melepaskan semua sentuhannya di tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie… I want you" bisik Donghae seduktif di telinga Eunhyuk sambil mengulum cuping telinga Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan mendesah kembali sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bisakah kita melakukannya, hm?" ucap Donghae lagi sambil menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Hae… hh… hh…" Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap kedua manik mata Donghae dengan pandangan sayunya. "Silahkan saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weh… Jadi juga pake lagu Loving U ciptaannya abang ikan tercinta #plakk

Kkkkk~~ ^.

Hollaaaww~~

Adakah yang menantikan FF ini? *kedipin mata* #plakk

TeBeCe dulu yah sodara-sodara…

Saya mau bertapa dulu untuk membuat bagian eNCehnya #pletak

Kira-kira nih eNCeh enaknya dimana ya ? :p #plak #plok XDD

.

Untuk sweet momen HaeHyuknya, gimana?

Ini udah sweet, kurang, atau malah kelebihan?

Atau… ini malah gagal?

Huwee~ Mian yah… Saya ga bisa buat yang lebih baik lagi dari ini… Kemampuan saya terbatas… Ini aja mikirnya udah ampe jungkir balik(?)… *pundung*

.

Huwaahh~~ Ternyata ujian masuk universitas itu susahnya luar binasa!

Ide saya untuk fict ini jadi sampe ikut hilang gegara itu tes v.v

Untung ada ide penggantinya n.n *curcol*

.

Oke… Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**nurul p putri **: Hahaha… memang harus kayak gitu, namanya juga kejutan #plakk Terima kasih untuk pengertian dan doanya ^^

**lee minji elf **: Ahahaha… Yang mengerencanain penculikan Hae kok #pletak Hehehe… :p

**SazkiaSiwonestELF** : Yang nyulik tidak lain adalah namjachingunya sendiri… Hahaha xD Yo'i… Sungminnya lagi PMS *digeplak Sungmin* XDD Terima kasih ^^

**fitri flames **: Siapa lagi kalo bukan namjachingunya sendiri :p Lama yah… Mian… Kalo aja ga ada tes waktu itu pasti bisa update cepet. Mianhae *bow* Ini udah manis belum? NCnya di chap depan ne? ^^

**haehyukyumin** : Iya… Itu Hae ^^ Maaf yah ga bisa update kilat. Ikut tes masuk universitas soalnya *bow* Terima kasih ^^

**MingMin** : Ehehe… Mian baru bisa lanjut sekarang. Waktu itu break karena persiapan tes. Mian yah *bow* Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nvyptr **: Wah… Ternyata ada yang senasib toh. Semoga kita sukses dan bisa masuk di perguruan tinggi yang kita inginkan yah *amin* Maaf ini telat 5 hari dari hari janji saya *bow* Semoga suka ^^

**anggitas1** : Hahaha… Emang itu Donghae… Entahlah kenapa saya jadi kepikiran Donghae ngasih kejutannya pake acara nyulik segala -_- Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ Semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^

**niknukss** : Hahahaha… menunggu sesuatu memang harus butuh pengorbanan #plakk Wah… Ikutan tes SBMPTN juga? Semoga kita bisa lolos yah *ammiinn .*

**park sangki **: Nde… Annyeong ^^ Ga papa kok ^^ Terima kasih sudah mau mereview ^^

**Yudha Namja Elfishy **: Wahahaha… Tau aja kalo sebenernya saya yang mau nyulik Hyukkie #plakk *di deathglare Hae* tapi sebenernya saya mau nyulik dua-duanya biar bisa liat mereka… ehem… #slap again :p Semoga suka dengan chap ini yah ^^

**ELF** : Ahh… Nde… Ga papa chingu ^^ Nde… Semoga kamu naik kelas n dapet nilai rapot yang bagus ^^ Doain saya lulus tes PTN juga ne ;) Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ NCnya di chap depan yah xD

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Gimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun- **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie… I want you" bisik Donghae seduktif di telinga Eunhyuk sambil mengulum cuping telinga Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan mendesah kembali sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bisakah kita melakukannya, hm?" ucap Donghae lagi sambil menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Hae… hh… hh…" Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap kedua manik mata Donghae dengan pandangan sayunya. "Silahkan saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meHyukkiejam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : M**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan merapikan rambut Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Kajja" ucap Donghae sambil menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut agar berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku memang menginginkanmu… Tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya disini chagi… Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena masuk angin" ucap Donghae sambil merapikan kerah mantel yang Eunhyuk kenakan.

Blush…

Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk merona merah karena malu. "Haee~ Jangan se-frontal itu… Aku malu~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehehe… Kau terlihat lebih manis jika sedang malu-malu begini" kekeh Donghae jahil sambil mengecup hidung Eunhyuk. "Kajja!" ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

"Wah~ Indah sekali~" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap takjub seisi sudut ruangan kamar tersebut setelah ia memasukinya.

Yeah… Kini mereka—Donghae dan Eunhyuk—baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah Donghae pesan sebelumnya.

Ingat? Donghae memang menginginkan Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak ingin kekasih manisnya itu masuk angin karena melayani hasratnya di taman terbuka seperti tadi. Selain itu ia juga memesan kamar di hotel ini karena ia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk kekasih manisnya itu esok pagi.

"Kau menyukainya baby?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Eung! Aku menyukainya! Sangat!" jawab Eunhyuk penuh semangat sambil mengulas senyum cerianya yang membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Eung… Hae… Bolehkah…?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu sambil menatap pintu menuju balkon kamar tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa tidak? Cha… Silahkan kalau kau mau" ucap Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo" Eunhyuk mengecup pipi kiri Donghae sekilas sebelum ia berlari menuju balkon kamar tersebut. "Wuahh~" gumamnya kagum ketika melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya takjub untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Haee~ Cepat kemari~" panggilnya pada Donghae yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja datang dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang. "Kau suka?" tanya Donghae lagi pada Eunhyuk.

Entahlah… Kebiasaan atau bagaimana… Donghae sangat senang memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang… Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Eunhyuk, lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang menguar disana… Benar-benar menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Eum… Tentu saja" angguk Eunhyuk. "Ini benar-benar indah… Jeongmal gomawo karena telah mengajakku ke tempat yang begitu romantis ini" ucap Eunhyuk tulus sambil memeluk lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari depan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih… Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini" ucap Donghae sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya dalam-dalam.

"Ck… Kau ini… Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berterima kasih padamu? Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang hari ini… Terima kasih banyak" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke belakang dan mengelus pipi kanan Donghae dengan lembut.

"Ne… Cheonma baby" sahut Donghae sambil mengecup tangan Eunhyuk yang membelai lembut pipi kanannya. "Jadi, bisakah kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda?" tanya Donghae meHyukkieta ijin.

"Tapi aku masih mau—eungh… disini…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kekasih tampannya itu tanpa aba-aba mulai menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap leher putihnya itu.

"Nde… Gwenchana… Kau nikmati…hmm… saja pemandangan disini… Biarkan aku… mmhh… melakukan pemanasan ini… disini" ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatan menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap leher Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi Hae… aku… ahh… tidak bisa menikmati… sshh… pemandangan jika kau… mmhh… begini" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah sambil meredam desahan yang mulai mengalun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mmhh… Tapi aku sudah tak sabar lagi… Hyukkiehh…" Donghae segera membawa tangannya mengarah ke dagu Eunhyuk dan memutarnya agar wajah kekasih manisnya itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Sambil mengelus pelan pipi kiri Eunhyuk… Perlahan… Donghae memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit… MengeliHyukkieasi jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk dan mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

"Eunghhh…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat bibir Donghae mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan semakin mencengkeram tangan kanan Donghae yang masih melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya tatkala ia merasakan sensasi memabukkan itu lagi.

"Hmmpphh… Hyukkiehh…" desah Donghae disela-sela lumatannya sambil menaikkan tangannya menuju kerah mantel yang masih Eunhyuk kenakan dan melepas kancingnya satu persatu dari belakang.

Yeah… posisi ini memang cukup menyulitkan untuk Donghae, tapi ia begitu menikmatinya hingga ia terus saja melepaskan kancing mantel yang Eunhyuk kenakan itu satu persatu hingga kancing terakhir di bagian paling bawah mantel tersebut tanpa melepaskan pagutannya sedikitpun pada bibir Eunhyuk yang mulai membengkak merah akibat gigitan-gigitan kecilnya pada bibir itu.

"A-ahhh… uhmmphh…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat Donghae dengan nakalnya menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam t-shirt yang Eunhyuk kenakan dan membelai lembut perut ber-abs samar milik Eunhyuk dengan tangan kiri menahan pergerakan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkiehh… Buka mulutmu chagihh… Biarkan aku menginvasi rongga mulutmuhh…" pinta Donghae dengan nafas yang mulai memburu akibat nafsu yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya sambil membelai lembut tengkuk Eunhyuk yang sensitive itu.

"Ahh… Haee… eumph… unghh…" lenguh Eunhyuk saat lidah Donghae mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi rapi Eunhyuk itu satu persatu… Membelai langit-langit rongga mulut Eunhyuk… Dan membelit lidah Eunhyuk… Mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah serta menghisap lidah itu dengan lembut… Berusaha untuk membangkitkan gairah Eunhyuk.

"Hmmpphh…" sahut Donghae sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya… Berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi senyaman mungkin untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungh… Haehh…" Donghae yang mengerti Eunhyuk mulai merasa sesak segera melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka dan beralih mengecup dan menjilat leher putih Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh… Hmmhh… AH!" Eunhyuk tersentak saat jemari Donghae mulai mengusap di sekitar dadanya dan mulai menekan-nekan nipplenya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak hanya menekan, Donghae bahkan memelintir dan mencubit-cubit kedua nipple Eunhyuk secara bergantian yang membuat namja manis itu semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Emhh… Hyukkie… Kita lanjutkan di dalam saja ne? Udara semakin dingin" Donghae segera melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk sebelum ia menggendong bridal style namja manis yang masih terengah-engah itu masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka.

.

.

Kini tubuh kedua namja itu sudah topless. Tubuh si namja tampan sudah berada di atas tubuh si namja manis yang masih terkulai lemas pasca 'permainan' singkat yang dilakukan oleh keduanya—dengan sedikit paksaan dari si namja tampan tentunya—di balkon tadi.

"Hhhh… Haee… Nghhh" Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman saat Donghae mulai menjilat dan menghisap lehernya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sensasi geli dan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Ge-gelih… Haee…" Eunhyuk meremas pelan rambut Donghae yang kini mulai memainkan lidahnya di daerah sekitar nipple Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang tergoda dengan tonjolan bulat kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan tersebut segera memasukkan tonjolan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seperti seorang bayi kehausan yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"A-Ahh! Haeee… Ahhh" desah Eunhyuk menjadi-jadi saat tangan kanan Donghae ikut andil memanjakan nipplenya yang lain. Nipple kiri Eunhyuk diusap, dicubit, ditekan, dan dipelintirnya sambil sesekali meremas dada Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya yang makin menjadi-jadi itu.

"Ahh… Haee… Jebaallhhh" desah Eunhyuk karena tak kuat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang dideranya.

"Mmhh… Hyukkiehh…cpk..." sahut Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya mengemut nipple Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasanya tubuhnya mulai menggila karena rangsangan-rangsangan yang Donghae berikan pada tubuhnya yang sensitive itu.

Donghae yang menyudahi kegiatannya itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi nikmat yang begitu kentara di wajah namjachingu manisnya itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tangannya untuk menjamah bagian lain dari tubuh namja-nya itu

"A-Ah! Hae!" pekik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggesek selangkangannya yang sudah mulai menggembung itu.

"Chagi… Kau sudah mulai tegang rupanya" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus-elus tonjolan di selangkangan Eunhyuk itu dengan gemas.

"A-ahh… Haeehh… ouhh…" desah Eunhyuk menikmati sentuhan Donghae pada bagian paling pribadinya itu. "Hhaahh… B-buk-aahh… Bukhaahh Haee… Sesaakkhh…" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah disela-sela desahannya.

"As your wish chagi" Donghae menarik zipper celana yang Eunhyuk kenakan, lalu membuka kancingnya. Memelorotkan celana itu beserta underwear Eunhyuk dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga sekarang Eunhyuk _totally naked_.

"Ahh!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Donghae dan mengulumnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar basah chagi" ujar Donghae saat lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang mulai keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung junior Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun semakin menambahkan tempo kuluman dan hisapannya pada junior Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai berkedut itu.

"A-ahhh… Haee… Akuu… A-akuu… Ahh…" desah Eunhyuk yang sudah tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Ia meremas pelan rambut Donghae dan semakin menekan kepala Donghae pada selangkangannya.

"H-Haee… A-akuu… Ma-mauuhhh… Aaahhhhhhh~" desah Eunhyuk panjang sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hmm… Rasamu manis Hyukkiehh… Slurp… Slurp…" Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, Donghae menelan habis cairan yang Eunhyuk keluarkan beberapa saat lalu dan menjilati junior Eunhyuk hingga junior itu bersih dari cairan tersebut.

"Ahh…" desah Eunhyuk pelan setelah Donghae selesai membersihkan cairannya itu dari selangkangannya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Hyukkie?"

"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk pelan sambil mengangguk lemah dengan mata terpejam.

Donghae segera merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Eunhyuk setelah ia melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup lembut dahi Eunhyuk dan menyeka keringat di dahi namja itu.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari sikap lembut kekasihnya segera membuka matanya dan menatap dalam mata Donghae. "Hae" panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hmm"

"Saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya" Eunhyuk mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae. "Ini adalah kado tahun baru terindah sepanjang hidupku. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Nado saranghae chagi" balas Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih juga karena kau adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapat seumur hidupku. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku menyukainya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan seorang malaikat yang begitu manis seperti dirimu, yang bersedia mendampingiku hingga hari ini" lanjut Donghae.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mendampingiku hingga kini Lee Eunhyuk. Kuharap kita bisa terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Eunhyuk… Yeongwonhi…" ucap Donghae sebelum mengecup lembut bibir itu lagi.

"Ne Donghae-ya… Nado" balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis pada Donghae. "Jadi, mau melanjutkan ini atau tidak?" goda Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Aish… Sudah mulai nakal eoh?" Donghae menyentil pelan hidung Eunhyuk.

"Haee~ Sakiiitt~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan dada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Eunhyuk dan mengecup sekilas bibir kissable itu lagi. "Baiklah Hyukkie chagi, karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan melonggarkan lubangmu supaya kau tidak terlalu merasa sakit saat kita melakukannya nanti" ucap Donghae sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti gerakan Donghae yang mulai melebarkan kedua pahanya.

"Uhhh…" desah Eunhyuk saat satu jari Donghae perlahan membobol lubangnya yang sudah pernah terjamah satu kali itu.

"Apa ini sakit Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Tidak Hae… Hanya saja, rasanya se-sedikit anehh" sahut Eunhyuk terbata.

Donghae kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Eunhyuk saat dirasanya hole Eunhyuk mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran jarinya di dalam sana.

"Ahh… Haehh…" desah Eunhyuk yang mulai menikmatinya.

Donghae pun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Kini ia tak hanya mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya itu. Terkadang ia memutarnya dan terkadang juga membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar hole Eunhyuk sebelum hole tersebut dimasuki oleh miliknya yang tentunya berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran kedua jarinya tersebut, yang membuat Eunhyuk menjerit nikmat.

"Aahhh Haeee… Lebih dalaammhh… Lhagiihh… Ouhhh… Terush Haeee… Uuhh…" desah Eunhyuk yang kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar jari-jari Donghae bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hole-nya dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Sshhh… hole-mu ini begitu sempit Hyukkiehh" desah Donghae saat merasakan hole Eunhyuk memijat jari-jarinya.

"Ahhh… Haee… I-inih benar-benarhh nik—Ahh! Kenapah berhentih?" desah Eunhyuk kecewa saat merasa hole-nya kosong karena Donghae sudah mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam sana.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil mengocok cepat juniornya agar cepat menegang hingga ukuran maksimal yang membuat seorang Lee Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya karena malu melihat benda kebanggaan milik kekasihnya itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau malu eoh?" goda Donghae sambil membelai lembut pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Haee~ Jangan menggodaku lagiii~ Cepat masukkan!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

"Aigoo~ Kekasihku ini sungguh manis. Sudah tak sabar lagi eoh?" goda Donghae.

"Haeee~" rengek Eunhyuk manja.

"Ne, ne… Baiklah" ucap Donghae menyanggupi. "Ini akan sakit Hyukkie. Jadi bertahanlah" ucap Donghae lagi sebelum memulai kegiatan inti mereka.

Donghae kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan melingkarkannya pada pinggulnya. Sementara itu kedua tangan Eunhyuk bergerak untuk meremas seprai yang melapisi ranjang itu untuk mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Dan…

Jleb!

"A-ahh… appo…" lirih Eunhyuk saat kepala junior Donghae mulai masuk ke dalam hole sempitnya.

"Sshh… Tahanlah sebentar Hyukkiehh" desah Donghae saat merasakan hole Eunhyuk meremas kuat juniornya. "Rilekslah Hyukkie… Aku janji, setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi" lanjut Donghae sambil berusaha untuk mendorong juniornya agar dapat tertanam sempurna di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"U-ughh! T-tunggu sebentarh Hae" pinta Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya saat junior Donghae sudah masuk setengahnya.

Sungguh demi apapun, Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa sakit hingga kedua mata indahnya meneteskan air mata. Walaupun ini adalah kali kedua kekasih tampannya itu memasukinya, tapi ini adalah kali kedua setelah beberapa minggu lamanya tubuhnya tak dijamah oleh namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu, sehingga tentu saja ia akan merasa sakit karena hole-nya itu sudah menyempit lagi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar bagaikan terbelah dua. Hole-nya terasa begitu panas dan perih.

"Kita hentikan saja ya Hyukkie" ujar Donghae yang tak tega melihat keadaan kekasih manisnya itu sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengusap air mata Eunhyuk dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Donghae terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk. Ia begitu menyanyangi dan mencintai kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang menahan rasa sakit karena dirinya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah Donghae dalam. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Hae… Lanjutkan saja… Aku pasti bisa melewati ini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium tangan kanan Eunhyuk. "Jika kau merasakan sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku atau—"

"Tidak Hae… Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Lebih baik aku meremas kuat kain seprai ini daripada aku melukai tubuhmu" Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Hyukkie" Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk cukup lama sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

"Ssshhh…" desis Donghae yang kembali berusaha untuk mendorong juniornya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hole Eunhyuk.

Jleb!

"Aaahhhhh~!"

Dan akhirnya junior itu tertanam sempurna di hole Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti dulu Hae… Rasanya perih" ucap Eunhyuk setelah Donghae berhasil menanamkan junior besarnya itu di hole Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Eunhyuk segera mencondongkan wajahnya ke dada Eunhyuk untuk meraup salah satu nipple Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya dan memilin nipple yang satunya lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya mengurut pelan junior Eunhyuk. Bermaksud untuk membuat Eunhyuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ha-ahhh… Haeehh… Cukuphh…" desah Eunhyuk yang menikmati perlakuan Donghae. "Bergeraklah" pinta Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Dengan mulut yang masih mengulum nipple Eunhyuk dan tangannya yang masih memanja nipple dan junior Eunhyuk, Donghae mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole Eunhyuk. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan. Tidak ingin menyakiti Eunhyuk-nya.

"Haahhh… Haehh…" desah Eunhyuk menikmati. Libidonya benar-benar naik karena Donghae benar-benar memanjakan titik-titik kenikmatannya. Kedua nipplenya, juniornya dan hole-nya yang tengah digenjot oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ahhh… Terush Haehh… Fasterhh… Le-lebihh dalaaamm… Ouuhh…" jerit Eunhyuk yang tidak kuat lagi menahan seluruh nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Hhhh… Hyukkieh… Kau benar-benarhh… Sempith chagihh… Ahh…" desah Donghae yang merasakan juniornya dipijat begitu kuat dan nikmat di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Mmmhhh… N-neehh… K-kau ju-jugaahh Haehh… Mi-milikmuhh be-besarhh… Ugh" Eunhyuk ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar junior Donghae bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Nghh… Jeo-jeongmalh saranghae Hyukkieh… Oohh" ucap Donghae disela-sela desahannya.

"Na-nadoohh Haehh… Awhh… Sshhh" sahut Eunhyuk susah payah. "Lebih cepath… Dan ahhh… Dalamh lagih…" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ndeehh…"

Donghae mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya. Kini nafsu benar-benar telah menguasainya. Dan hal itu membuat jeritan nikmat Eunhyuk makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah desahan dan jeritan nikmat mereka terdengar oleh penghuni lain di hotel tersebut atau tidak.

"Ahhh… Haehhh… Hampir sampai"

"Ndeehh… Se-sebentarh lagih Hyukkieh" Donghae makin mempercepat genjotannya dan makin menumbuk dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapiihh a-akuuhh… Sudah tidakhh ahhh kuath laghiihh…"

"Hhhh… Bersamah Hyukkiehh… Aku jugahh hampirhh sampai"

"Tap-tapiihh—AAAHHHHH!" jerit Eunhyuk saat gelombang kenikmatannya datang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan orgasme-nya itu. Spermanya menyemprot keluar membasahi dada dan perutnya juga dada, perut dan tangan Donghae.

"OOHHH HYUKKIEHH!" jerit Donghae saat gelombang kenikmatannya ikut datang beberapa saat setelah Eunhyuk. Spermanya menyemprot keluar di dalam hole Eunhyuk hingga menetes keluar karena terlalu banyaknya.

"Hhh… hhh… hhh…" deru nafas mereka terdengar setelah mereka baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan melelahkan namun nikmat tersebut.

Donghae yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya segera mencabut juniornya secara perlahan dari hole Eunhyuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aahh" Eunhyuk melenguh pelan saat Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie?" Donghae mengelus pipi kiri Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya sementara itu tangan kirinya menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahi Eunhyuk.

"Ndeh… Haehh… Gwenchana… Hanya sedikit lelah dan agak lemas" sahut Eunhyuk sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Maaf telah membuatmu merasakan kesakitan seperti tadi" sesal Donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat betapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya. "Hae, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau merasa bersalah seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya agar mata itu menatap wajahnya.

"Tapi Hyukkie, tadi kau—"

"Bukankah tadi aku juga merasakan nikmat?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Berusaha untuk membuat Donghae-nya mengerti bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Nde" angguk Eunhyuk cepat. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu kalau aku benar-benar merasakan hal seperti itu?" tambah Eunhyuk. "Memang sakit di awal… Tapi itu tidak masalah asal itu adalah kau" ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil mencium pipi kiri Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Hyukkie. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Donghae sambil mencium kening Eunhyuk. "Jeongmal saranghae Lee Eunhyuk… Yeongwonhi"

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae… Yeongwonhi" balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut lembut cukup lama sebelum keduanya kembali kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa melepas ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Hah… hah… hah… Hahahahaha" tawa Eunhyuk disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hh… hh… hh… Waeyo Hyukkie? Ada yang lucu eoh?" sahut Donghae dengan dahi mengernyit disela-sela helaan nafas beratnya yang juga tersengal-sengal.

"Dasar pabbo! Padahal kita baru saja melakukannya dan hampir kehabisan nafas setelah kegiatan itu selesai. Dan sekarang kita melakukannya lagi dengan ciuman. Hahaha" tawa Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ne… kau benar" sahut Donghae setelah ia berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Tidurlah… Aku tahu kau lelah" ucap Donghae sambil mencium hidung mancung Eunhyuk"

"Nde… Aku juga sudah mengantuk" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menguap kecil. "Jaljayo Hae… Sweet dreams" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Nado baby… Sweet dreams too" balas Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk cukup lama dan terkekeh saat kekasih manisnya itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau benar-benar hal terindah yang pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku Hyukkie chagiya. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi hal bodoh yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Jeongmal saranghae my princess… Yeongwonhi"

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Kuharap kita bisa terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu my princess… Jaljayo" ucap Donghae lagi sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaahh… chapter ini Full NC pemirsaahh… *mimisan* *tepar*

Sumpah!

Setengah mati saya ngetik chap ini

Saya bener-bener ga kuat ngetik bagian NC *padahal udah biasa baca #plakk*

Jadi maaf aja kalo ini mirip dengan NC scene di ff saya yang lain, karena saya memang nge-remake NC scene dari sana *bow*

Ga tau ini…

Padahal pas bikin NC scene di ff sebelumnya saya lumayan bisa meski harus berjuang mati-matian(?) juga… Tapi ini malah ga bisa sama sekali :'(

Apa karena stress nunggu pengumuman hasil ujian masuk universitas yah, makanya otak yadongnya jadi error bin aneh gini? #plakk *malah curcol*

Ahh… Ya sudahlah… Abaikan #doubleplakk xDD

.

Eum… Ini masih belum masuk bulan puasa kan?

Saya ga ingkar janji kan?

Hehe… Mian yah baru bisa update sekarang… Soalnya lappy saya baru balik nih setelah 3 hari lamanya dibawa pergi sama adik saya pakai lomba karya tulis *bow*

Semoga puas yah dengan chap ini ^^

Kalo ini ga hot, saya bener-bener minta maaf, soalnya saya bener-bener ga ahli bikin NC scene kayak gini

Harap dimaklumi yah *bow again*

.

Oke… Ini balesan untuk yang me-review di chap kemarin ^^

**niknukss** : hehehe… mian yah kalo lama… saya berusaha banget buat sweet moment-nya, jadi mesti ngecek berulang kali n berulang kali juga ganti kata-kata n scene-nya *ga pede* :p Hehehe… Nde… Semoga kita lulus sbmptn yaa~ ^^

**ELF** : Thanks ya dear :* Ahahaha… Suka ga sama NC-nya? Hehehe… Chap ini NC-nya remake, soalnya saya lagi ga kuat(?) ngetik NC scene #plakk Kenapa kamu yadong? Bawaan mungkin #plakk xDD Prekuel itu cerita awal sebelum cerita dari fict yang dimaksud ada *ngerti ga sama bahasanya? Enggak ya? Ya udah deh #plakk*

**elza orizhuka** : Ehehe… Terima kasih ^^ Eum… Kasian kalo ditaman, entar Hyukkienya masuk angin. Kan disana kalo sekitaran bulan itu turun salju :p

**nvyptr** : Hu'um ^^ Semoga kita lulus sbmptn ne ^^ *amin*

**SazkiaSiwonestELF** : Ahaha… Miaann… Otak yadong saya lagi ga connect ini #slap Hehehe… Terima kasih ^^ KyuMinnya nanti ada di part akhir bareng sama pair lainnya ^^

**nurul p putri**: ^^ Kebiasaan Hae mungkin :p Kalo nyium kamu ntar ada yang marah *lirik Hyukkie* xD Terima kasih atas pengertiannya ^^ Iya… Ini saya udah update supaya nanti ga update part NC di bulan puasa. Hehe… Btw untuk bulan puasa nanti, selamat puasa ya ^^ Semoga puasanya sukses, ga bolong-bolong ^^

**Kinan** : Ne ^^ Iya… Nanti dibuat setelah yang ini tamat ^^ Ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Haiiro-Sora** : Hehehe… Ne ^^

**Yudha Namja ELFishy **: Terima kasih ya ^^ Hahaha… tuh NC-nya *tunjuk cerita di atas* Hehehe makasih atas pujiannya… Jadi malu saya /padahal ngerasain kayak gitu aja ga pernah #plakk/ Iya… itu udah di dalem kamar kan? ^^ 10 ronde? Weh… Mian ne? saya ga kuat… Lagian Hae punya rencana lain untuk Hyukkie… Hehe ^^

**haehyukyumin **: Terima kasih ^^ Hu'um… Chap ini udah NC nih! Full malah… Kkk~ :p

**AnchoFishyMochi** : Nde… Annyeong ^^ Ga papa… Terima kasih sudah mau meninggalkan review ^^ Hahaha… Tuh NC-nya *nunjuk cerita di atas*

**myfishychovy** : Terima kasih atas pengertiannya ^^ Iya… Nanti saya bikini prekuelnya setelah fict ini selesai. Ditunggu aja ya ^^ Hehe… Masalah ngereviewnya bolong-bolong, ga papa kok… Saya juga sering kayak gitu karena waktu yang terbatas :-)

**lee minji elf** : Hehe… Iya… Nanti rencananya mau langsung saya ketik kalau fict ini sudah selesai ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doanya *hug* Maunya sih nyari kebidanan sama bahasa jepang… Ga tau deh ntar jodohnya sama yang mana :p

**haehyukyumin** : Iya… Terima kasih ya ^^

**shizu indah **: Hehehe… Nee~ ^^

**kikyojewelfishy** : Ndeee… Gomawooo… ^^

**Yurako Koizumi** : Nde… Annyeong ^^ Iya… Terima kasih ya ^^

**Kim yehyuk** : Nde eonnie ^^ Terima kasih banyak ya ^^ Semoga sidangnya berhasil ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mau mengerti dengan keadaan saya, mendukung saya, dan mendoakan saya *hug readers satu-satu*

Saya bener-bener berterima kasih *bow 90 derajat* *nangis terharu*

Besok pengumuman SBMPTN, mohon doanya yah ^^

Semoga saya lulus *deg-degan ini. sumpah! ^"^ *

.

Untuk readers yang menanyakan dan meminta prekuel **Jealous?**, nanti setelah fict ini selesai, saya akan langsung mengetik ceritanya dan mempublishnya secepat yang saya bisa

Ditunggu aja ne?

Annyeong~~ ^^

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Kuharap kita bisa terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu my princess… Jaljayo" ucap Donghae lagi sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ New Year Eve ~**

**[Sekuel Jealous?]**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tampak asyik memandangi wajah seorang namja manis yang masih asyik bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Sesekali bibir tipis namja tampan tersebut menyunggingkan senyum saat namja manis tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Polos' batin namja tampan tersebut sambil merapikan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata namja manis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Namja tampan tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah namja manis tersebut. Beralih menatap dinding yang ada di hadapannya dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis disana.

"Ah… Sudah hampir waktunya" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis dan melirik namja manis yang terbaring di sebelahnya, yang masih saja memejamkan matanya—masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya. "Dua jam tiga puluh menit" gumamnya lagi sambil beringsut mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Chagi… Ireona" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus salah satu pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Eungh… Hae… Biarkan aku tidur… Aku masih sangat mengantuk" balas sang namja manis sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman lalu merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menaikkannya hingga sebatas leher.

Donghae tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak bisa Hyukkie chagi. Kau harus bangun sekarang. Ayolah..." pinta Donghae sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk diam, tidak menyahut. Sungguh… Ia benar-benar masih sangat mengantuk dan lelah saat ini setelah seharian kemarin ia beraktifitas tanpa henti ditambah dengan perlakuan kekasih tampannya pada tubuhnya yang baru saja berakhir 2 jam yang lalu.

Donghae mendengus kecewa karena Eunhyuk tidak meresponnya. "Hyukkie… Kau benar-benar tidak mau bangun eoh?" ucapnya lagi sambil menunggu reaksi dari kekasih manisnya tersebut.

Diam. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak merespon apa yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Ahh… Sayang sekali… Padahal aku masih mempunyai satu hadiah lagi untukmu" ucap Donghae dengan nada suara yang dibuat se-kecewa mungkin.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk membuka matanya sedikit dan menyibak selimutnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus lembut kedua pipi itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk hadiahmu itu. Tapi, tak bisakah kau memberikannya padaku nanti? Aku benar-benar mengantuk Hae"

Donghae meringis kecewa. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau mengganggu tidur pulas kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kado yang akan diberikannya ini hanya ada dan hanya bisa diperoleh setahun sekali, itu pun jika ia sedang free dari jadwal kerjanya yang semakin padat dari hari ke hari.

"Hae… Wae?" Eunhyuk menepuk pelan pipi Donghae saat ia menyadari kekasih tampannya itu malah terdiam melamun.

"Eng… Ani" ucap Donghae saat kesadarannya kembali karena tepukan pelan Eunhyuk pada pipinya. "Lanjutkan saja tidurmu" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Maafkan aku karena tadi aku sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu" Donghae merapikan selimut Eunhyuk yang tadi disingkap sendiri oleh Eunhyuk dengan benar. "Tidurlah" ucap Donghae sebelum ia mencium sebentar kening Eunhyuk dan turun dari tempat tidur itu.

Namun sebelum Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Donghae, menahan Donghae agar ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dirinya. "Tunggu" ucapnya pada Donghae. "Wae? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum ia melepas tangan Eunhyuk yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kekasih tercintanya itu. "Gwenchana" Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus lembut surai Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau masih mengantuk kan? Tidurlah" ucapnya sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Hae" Eunhyuk kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae (kini tangan kanan Donghae) sebelum namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hahh…" Donghae menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menatap wajah manis dihadapannya ini. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam seperti itu Hyukkie. Memangnya untuk apa aku marah padamu? Hm?" Donghae kembali membungkukkan badannya dan mengelus surai Eunhyuk sebentar. "Tidurlah" ucapnya sambil mencium kening Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Sikapmu tiba-tiba saja berubah… Kenapa?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, beralih menatap keramik putih yang menjadi dasar lantai di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati tersebut.

"Hei" Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang yang kosong dan menangkup kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk agar wajah manis itu kembali menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku" Donghae mengelus kedua pipi Eunhyuk tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Sama sekali tidak" ucap Donghae dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu sikapmu barusan itu—"

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi" potong Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang Eunhyuk sukai. "Badanku terasa sangat lengket dan bau karena aktifitas kita dua jam yang lalu. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" jelas Donghae sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk yang membuat kedua pipi Eunhyuk merona merah karena malu mengingat 'aktifitas panas'nya tadi bersama Donghae.

"Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae yang membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan namjachingunya itu. "Lalu yang tadi itu bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang membuat Donghae menghentikan kekehannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Hadiah yang kau maksud itu… Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae ragu.

"Sudahlah… Jangan dipikirkan" Donghae mengulas senyumnya sambil mengacak pelan surai Eunhyuk. "Tidurlah lagi"

"Tapi Hae…"

"Hmm… Ada apa lagi?" Donghae menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai lembut pipi kiri Eunhyuk. "Kau mau kutemani hingga kau tertidur eoh?" tawar Donghae.

"Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ani"

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi… Jadi… Eum… Bisakah aku meminta hadiah yang sudah kau siapkan untukku itu?" Eunhyuk menadahkan tangannya pada Donghae sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos. Memasang wajah yang begitu innocent yang membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigit gemas hidung mancung Eunhyuk.

"Aww!" pekik Eunhyuk pelan sambil mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tingkah namjachingu-nya itu.

Donghae terkekeh pelan dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk. "Kau akan mendapatkannya chagi"

Sret!

"Kyaa~" pekik Eunhyuk lagi saat dengan tiba-tibanya namja tampannya ini menggendongnya bridal style tanpa aba-aba. "Ya~ Hae~ Turunkan aku~" protesnya setengah merengek sambil menepuk pelan dada bidang Donghae.

"Shireo yo nae princess" tolak Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Biarkan pangeran tampanmu ini menggendongmu" godanya pada Eunhyuk.

Blush…

Lagi… Wajah yang beberapa saat lalu telah normal dengan warna aslinya kini kembali merona merah karena mendengar kalimat godaan tersebut… Malu…

"Ya! Dasar perayu!" Eunhyuk memukul gemas bahu Donghae yang membuat Donghae sedikit meringis karenanya. "Aku bukan yeoja Hae. Aku namja!" protesnya lagi.

"Tapi kau adalah princess-ku chagi~ Kau manis" goda Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merona Eunhyuk yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"Ish! Kau selalu saja menjawab seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal bercampur malu.

Cup!

"Itu kenyataan chagi" ucap Donghae setelah ia mengecup sekilas bibir yang terpout itu. "Cha… Sekarang kita mandi lalu kita ambil hadiahmu setelahnya" ucap Donghae sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia mengeratkan kalungan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghae dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

'Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau telah memberiku hadiah yang begitu indah… Kekasih yang begitu sempurna bagiku… Terima kasih banyak… Aku begitu mencintainya' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Saat ini ia sedang memandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Menyibak mantel yang digunakannya dan sedikit berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat penampilannya kini.

Yeah… Donghae dan Eunhyuk baru saja selesai membersihkan diri mereka dan kini mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut.

"Ne, wae chagi?" sahut Donghae yang masih sibuk mengenakan sepatunya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandangi kemeja, mantel tebal dan celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Donghae yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya segera berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk itu dari belakang.

"Bukan begitu" sahut Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae dari tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini" aku Eunhyuk jujur sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada tubuh Donghae. "Jeongmal gomawo Hae… Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi selain kata-kata itu"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk. "Cheonma nae Hyukkie… Asal kau senang, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk cukup lama. "Cha… Kita pergi" ucap Donghae setelah ia melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Sepagi ini?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Donghae.

"Tentu" sahut Donghae sambil merapikan rambut serta mantel yang Eunhyuk kenakan. "Kita akan mengambil hadiahmu" tambahnya lagi sambil menatap puas hasil kerjanya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Ini masih gelap Hae… Matahari bahkan belum memunculkan berkas sinarnya sedikit pun. Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Sudahlah… Kau akan tahu nanti" potong Donghae sambil menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Kajja" Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya keluar dari dalam kamar hotel tersebut.

.

.

"Hae… Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran sambil memandangi jalanan yang masih tampak lengang disekitarnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti chagi" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas dan tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai Eunhyuk lembut sambil memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku penasaran" jujur Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu jika kau tidak ingin aku menyerangmu lagi baby" ucap Donghae dengan nada menggoda sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Yaa~ Dasar mesum!" Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir" Donghae menghalau kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang stir mobil.

"Habisnya~ Kau ini menyebalkan sekali~" Eunhyuk menghentikan aksinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kembali. "Tapi… Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" gumam Eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang membuat Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kemana perginya pakaian yang semalam kita pakai? Lalu pakaian yang kita pakai sekarang ini… eum… bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk kembali memandang heran pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang… Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan" Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya. "Mengenai pakaian yang semalam, petugas laundry hotel akan mengantarnya ke dorm. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama kekasih tampannya itu berbelok ke daerah yang sangat dikenalnya. "Sungai Han?" gumamnya setengah bertanya.

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Wae?"

"Untuk apa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya pada Donghae.

"Mengambil hadiahmu" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hadiah? Di tempat ini?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja" angguk Donghae. "Kajja!" Donghae melepas seatbeltnya dan seatbelt Eunhyuk setelah mobilnya terparkir sempurna.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyambutnya turun dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Tunggu saja" ucap Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan Hae? Kau tidak sedang menjalankan rencana seperti kemarin lagi kan?" tanya Eunhyuk was-was.

"Tidak nae baby Hyukkie. Aku serius" ucap Donghae masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk berjalan menjauhi Donghae sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yak! Hyukkie! Tunggu aku!" Donghae segera melesat mengejar Eunhyuk setelah sesaat ia mengambil 2 syal dan 2 pasang sarung tangan di jok belakang mobilnya untuk dirinya dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Hufth… Dingin…" Eunhyuk berjongkok di tepian jalan sambil meniup-niup kedua tangannya, sementara Donghae yang baru saja memasuki areal itu tersenyum melihat namja manisnya meringkuk lucu seperti itu.

"Makanya… Jangan melarikan diri seperti tadi lagi" ucap Donghae dari belakang sambil mengalungkan syal di leher Eunhyuk dan melilitkannya se-rapi mungkin di leher putih berhias bercak-bercak kemerahan hasil kerjanya semalam.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan" Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup!

"Ya!" jerit kesal Eunhyuk saat namjachingu-nya itu hanya terkekeh pelan setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya.

"Aish… Kau ini semakin bertambah umur malah menjadi semakin manja. Ckckck… Kasihan sekali Sora noona" ucap Donghae dengan nada prihatin dibuat-buat.

"Biar saja… Aku hanya manja pada orang-orang terdekatku. Di luar aku—"

"Aku tahu… Dan aku suka itu" potong Donghae sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk lagi. "Jadi… Bermanjalah padaku… Aku akan memanjakanmu" ucap Donghae sambil menyunggingkaan senyum tulusnya yang membuat kedua pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

"Kau membuatku malu" lirih Eunhyuk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha… Kau ini…" Donghae mengacak gemas surai Eunhyuk sekilas dan menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari wajah Eunhyuk. "Kau harus memakai ini jika tidak mau telapak tanganmu kram"

Donghae mengecup kedua tangan Eunhyuk secara bergantian lalu memakaikan kedua telapak tangan itu sarung tangan, yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin tersipu karenanya.

"Selesai" gurau Donghae saat kedua sarung tangan itu telah terpasang sempurna di kedua tangan Eunhyuk. "Kajja kita jalan-jalan" Donghae menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk agar kekasihnya itu bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling bertaut.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lirih.

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Kau—"

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku hari ini, eum?" potong Donghae sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Eunhyuk. "Sudah kubilang… Nikmati saja semua yang kita jalani. Jangan berterima kasih lagi karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk sekilas. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu karena jadwal kerjaku yang semakin padat. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mengajakmu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi, karena itu aku—"

"Sssttt…" Eunhyuk menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir Donghae agar bibir itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Arraseo Hae… Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu asalkan kita baik-baik saja. Jangan meminta maaf lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

Donghae yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Jeongmal saranghae nae Hyukkie… Yeongwonhi"

"Nado saranghae nae Donghae… Yeongwonhi" balas Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak kedua wajah itu semakin menipis hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu dan bertaut dengan lembut. Saling mengecup, menjilat dan melumat dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa cinta dan sayang mereka melalui gerakan non verbal tersebut hingga seberkas cahaya menyadarkan mereka dari ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Eunhyuk lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap berkas sinar yang perlahan muncul semakin jelas dan semakin terang tersebut.

"Happy new year my beloved Hyukkie… Hope you like your gift" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menatap wajah kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Matahari pertama di tahun ini… Hadiah dariku untukmu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup sayang puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih banyak Hae… Indahnya…"

Eunhyuk memandang takjub bulatan seperti telur yang memancarkan sinar tersebut. Bulatan itu perlahan muncul dari kaki langit. Semakin naik, naik dan naik hingga membentuk bulatan sempurna yang membuat siapa saja takjub melihat momen seperti ini.

"Mau berdoa untuk matahari pertama dan hari pertama di tahun ini?" tawar Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Kuharap di tahun ini semuanya menjadi lebih baik lagi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kuharap Sora noona naik jabatan. Perusahaan eomma dan appa tidak bermasalah lagi. Aku dan semua orang diberi kesehatan dan umur yang panjang. Super Junior bertambah sukses. Karir kekasihku semakin baik. Café Heechul hyung bertambah ramai. Karirku, hyungdeul-ku dan saengdeul-ku juga semoga bertambah lancar"

"Dan kuharap hubungan kita akan tetap seperti ini hingga Tuhan memanggil kita nanti" tambah Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menoleh menghadapnya.

"Hae… Kita…"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menikah dan hidup denganku eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Tapi—"

"Arraseo…" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk. "Suatu hari nanti… Entah kapan… Aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengikat kita berdua dalam kehidupan rumah tangga di depan pendeta, Tuhan, orangtua dan kerabat kita suatu hari nanti. Kau mau kan?" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk berulangkali.

"Hiks… Aku mau Hae… Aku mau…" jawab Eunhyuk sambil terisak lirih. Ia begitu terharu dengan lamaran tak langsung yang Donghae lontarkan padanya tadi

"Ssshhh… jangan menangis…" Donghae segera membalik tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi berhadapan dengannya dan menghapus aliran bening yang sudah membasahi kedua pipi namja manisnya itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"I love you Hyukkie"

"Love you too Hae"

Dan kedua bibir itu pun bersatu lagi. Saling mengecup, menjilat dan melumat. Menumpahkan segala rasa lewat ciuman memabukkan itu.

Biarlah semuanya mengalir apa adanya sampai lamaran manis tadi menjadi nyata suatu hari nanti. Cinta punya jalannya masing-masing. Asalkan bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Kalian darimana saja eoh?" omel Sungmin yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu dorm pada dua namja yang baru saja datang.

"Mi-mianhae Minnie hyung… Kemarin aku… eum… kami—"

"Kau juga!" Sungmin menunjuk wajah seorang namja tampan yang tampak kikuk dalam suasana seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tega membohongi kami eoh? Kau pikir kami tidak khawatir dengan lelucon yang kau buat? Apa kau mau kau benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan dan koma? Kau pikir itu lucu?" omel Sungmin lagi.

"Sudahlah chagi… Jangan marah-marah terus" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu dengan sabar. Berusaha untuk meredakan emosi kekasihnya yang sedang meledak-ledak saat ini.

"Bukankah Hankyung hyung sudah menceritakannya padamu hyung? Kupikir itu—"

"Dasar tidak berperasaan!" potong Sungmin. "Kau bahkan sampai membuat Eunhyukkie merasakan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dan menangis. Dia juga sampai ketakutan karena rencana culik menculik bodoh yang kau—"

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae kaget. "Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah shock-nya.

"Tentu saja dari agen amatir jadi-jadian suruhanmu" dengus Sungmin kesal sambil melirik kedua namja yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dorm.

"Hehehe… Annyeong Hae" ucap keduanya sambil mengulas cengiran tak berdosa mereka dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada Donghae yang melotot kaget melihatnya.

"Ya! Untuk apa kalian berdua datang kemari?" tanya Donghae sengit sambil memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kami menyusul kekasih kami, makanya kami berada disini" jelas salah seorang dari mereka tanpa mengurangi kadar cengiran sok polos mereka.

"Aish… Jinjja…" Donghae mengusap wajahnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan wajah innocentnya dan berkedip polos.

"Rencana menculik itu sebenarnya bukan rencanaku chagi… Tapi rencana Jae hyung yang didukung Junsu" ucap Donghae pelan. "Mian…" tambahnya.

"Mwo?" kaget Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Jadi?" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Makanya jangan main menghakimi orang seperti itu lagi chagi. Kau jadi malu sendiri kan?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh kesabaran sambil mencium pelipis kiri Sungmin.

Yeah… Tentu saja. Karena kekasih imutnya ini akan sangat susah dihentikan jika sudah marah-marah seperti ini.

"Shireo! Aku pantas marah pada mereka, terutama pada Hae" tolak Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa padamu hingga kau sangat marah padaku hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kau membuat Hyukkie pergi dari dorm disaat kami merayakan tahun baru sekaligus hari ulang tahunku. Kau jahat! Apa kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku? Aku saja selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunmu dengan baik" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memandang Sungmin bingung. 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hari ini dia aneh sekali? Marah-marah sejak tadi hanya karena ini? Benar-benar kekanakan' batin Donghae sambil menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ya! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" bentak Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Kau ini aneh sekali hyung… Apa kau salah makan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau—"

"Sshh… Tenanglah hyung" lerai Eunhyuk yang mulai tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sinis. "Kau juga Hyukkie. Kau jahat padaku. Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali kesini setelah tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Donghae? Kau—"

"Hyung… Aku punya hadiah untuk hyung" potong Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menghentikan cerocosannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke tembok yang ada disebelahnya dan menggeser sebuah benda besar berwarna pink ke arah pintu dorm yang membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Bunny!" pekik Sungmin dengan mata berbinar senang dan segera menghambur mendekati Eunhyuk dan boneka bunny pink besar tersebut. "Gomawo saengie~ Gomawo~" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat-erat yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum melihatnya.

"Hyung… Sesak hyung…" protes Eunhyuk saat tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat hingga ia kesusahan bernafas. "Ne… Ne… Cheonma"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengulas senyuman manisnya. "Aku menyukainya. Sangaaatt… menyukainya" ucapnya senang. "Jeongmal gomawo" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Aku tahu kau sudah memimpikan memiliki boneka bunny sebesar ini sejak lama hyung"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau memang dongsaeng-ku yang paling baik Hyukkie. Saranghae" ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun merengut tak suka.

"Ya! Ming! Kau ini milikku!" "Ya! Minnie hyung! Hyukkie itu milikku!" jerit Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. "Terserah kalian… Dasar kekanakan!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae lalu merangkul tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam dorm, tidak lupa dengan boneka bunny besar yang Eunhyuk hadiahkan untuknya.

.

.

"Ahh… Kau sudah datang Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul yang melihat dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu datang bersama Sungmin dari arah pintu dorm.

"Ne hyung" angguk Eunhyuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, disamping Heechul. "Mengapa masih seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ruangan itu masih penuh dengan hiasan perayaan tahun baru semalam dan masih lengkap dengan snack yang berjejer di atas meja juga beberapa botol soft drink dan air mineral biasa.

"Kita rayakan kembali pesta tahun baru dan ulang tahun Sungminnie" jelas Heechul sambil mengusap surai Eunhyuk sekilas. "Kau tahu? Kemarin dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hingga pesta kemarin kita hentikan. Wookie juga—"

"Hyuung~"

Brukk!

"Wo-Wookie?" kaget Eunhyuk saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada cemas.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Hyung tidak apa-apa Wookie… Gwenchana…"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Dia baik-baik saja karena aku menjaganya dengan baik" sahut Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hyuung~" Kini Ryeowook beralih pada Donghae dan memeluknya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau—"

"Itu hanya rencana bodoh mereka" Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap punggung Ryeowook. "Gwenchana… Aku baik-baik saja… Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir nae dongsaeng" ucap Donghae lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Kalau begitu tunggulah disini hyung. Sebentar lagi persiapannya selesai. Aku kembali ke dapur dulu" pamit Ryeowook yang membuat kening Donghae mengerut tak mengerti.

"Pesta ulang untuk tahun baru dan ulang tahun Sungmin, Hae" ucap Heechul yang mengerti dengan kebingungan dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang ada di dekat Eunhyuk. "Lalu, dimana 4 orang itu?" tanya Donghae sambil membuka tutup sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguk isinya hingga tersisa dua pertiga dari isi yang seharusnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti.

"Kim Jaaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun" jawab Donghae sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. "Gara-gara mereka, Sungmin hyung jadi marah padaku"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan begitu… Mereka hanya ingin membantumu… Mereka labelmate kalian dan berteman dengan kalian sejak lama kan? Nanti Changmin juga akan datang kemari"

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae kaget yang membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

Yeah… Meskipun Eunhyuk bekerja di SM, tapi ia tidak terlalu mengenal para anggota grup TVXQ tersebut dengan baik. Ia hanya sekedar tahu mereka, tidak mengenal dekat mereka.

"Asal kau tahu saja chagi, jika Changmin sudah berkumpul menjadi satu dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin Heechul hyung pun akan kalah dengan mereka" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Maksudmu?" ulang Eunhyuk lagi.

"Duo evil itu bisa mengalahkan raja evil alias Heechul hyung"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Heechul yang mendengar ucapan polos sang dongsaeng yang membawa-bawa namanya. "Katakan sekali lagi dengan jelas padaku!" titahnya sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

"Ti-tidak hyung… Tidak…" elak Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung pada Heechul.

"Tapi kau tadi mengatakan—"

"Hei… Ada apa ini?" Hankyung yang datang dari arah dapur bersama semua penghuni lain dorm tersebut—termasuk Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun—segera menghampiri Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Heechul. "Kenapa ribut sekali tadi?" tanya Hankyung setelah ia mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Heechul.

"A-Ani… Gwenchana" ucap Heechul agak terbata.

Yeah… Hankyung baru saja mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang entah kenapa membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah, yang membuat seorang Kim Heechul bisa tersipu hanya karena melihatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hankyung memastikan.

"Ne… Tentu saja" ucap Heechul sambil mengangguk canggung yang membuat dongsaengdeul-nya mulai menggoda mereka.

"Ah… Kenapa mantel dan syal kalian tidak dilepas hyung? Bukankah disini hangat? Pemanas ruangannya bekerja dengan baik" ucap Henry sambil menunjuk pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih memakai mantel tebal dan syal mereka.

"Ah… Benar juga" ucap Donghae sambil membuka syal dan mantelnya. "Em, Hyukkie… Wae? Kenapa kau tidak membuka syal dan mantelmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir pada Eunhyuk yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mantel dan syal yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak Hae… Biarkan begini saja… Aku juga tidak merasa kepanasan" tolak Eunhyuk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Eoh? Kau aneh sekali" ucap Heechul yang duduk disampingnya. "Sini! Biar kulepas—"

"Jangan hyung" tolak Eunhyuk cepat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul yang hendak melepas syalnya.

"Wae Hyukkie? Lihaatlah! Kau bahkan sudah mulai sedikit berkeringat. Itu artinya kau kepanas—"

"Tidak hyung" tolak Eunhyuk lagi sambil menurunkan tangan Heechul dan kembali merapikan syal yang digunakannya.

"Ah… Aku tahu…" celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke arahnya. "Hae… Kemarin kau pasti—"

"Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan hyung!" potong Donghae sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu Boo?" tanya Yunho meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Kis-seu-mark" Jaejoong mengeja tiap suku kata sambil mengedip jahil pada pasangan Donghae-Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Aigoo Hae… Kau ini mesum sekali" celetuk Yesung.

"Ah… Buka, buka, buka!" jerit Heechul heboh, menggoda pasangan itu tentu saja.

"Astaga Eunhyuk hyung… Aku tak menyangka kalau kau—"

"Ya~! CUKUP!" jerit Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam mematung karena malu. "Kalian juga sama!" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang-orang yang berstatus uke di sekitarnya. "Aku yakin, malam tahun baru kemarin kalian juga melakukannya bersama pasangan kalian masing-masing. Aku benar kan?" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Mana buktinya?" tantang Heechul tak terima.

"Coba sibak baju kalian di bagian leher… Atau… Kalau tidak ada… Di dada mungkin?... Atau… Perut? Paha? Lengan? Ka—"

"Cukup!" jerit histeris beberapa di antara mereka.

"Hahaha…" gelak Donghae yang tertawa senang karenanya. "Aku benar kan?" ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam pelukan hangat Donghae memukul bahu Donghae pelan. "Jangan terlalu frontal" ingatnya pada Donghae.

"Biar saja chagi… Biar mereka tidak mengganggumu lagi" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Begitulah suasana pesta tahun baru sekaligus pesta ulang tahun untuk Sungmin juga Junsu yang lahir bertepatan dengan tahun baru.

Suasana hangat penuh canda, godaan dan tawa itu pun semakin terasa hangat saat tamu undangan mereka yang lain datang. Pasangan Kangin-Leeteuk, Changmin, juga Shindong yang merupakan staf SM yang akhirnya berteman dekat dengan mereka pun turut hadir bersama tunangannya, Nari.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lee Sungmin~"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Junsu~"

"Selamat tahun baru semuanya~"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Finally **END** saudara-saudara~~

Yeaaahh~~~ *tebar ikan* *eh?*

(Padahal tahun barunya udah lama banget, baru selesai publish-nya *plakk*)

.

Huaahh… Maaf ya kalo ending-nya jadi ngaco gini

Soalnya waktu nyelesaiin ini mood saya setengah baik setengah buruk (?)

Jeongmal mianhae~ *bow*

.

Maaf juga kalo ada chara yang super duper out of character atau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan keseluruhan fict ini, maklum… saya ini amatir… dan fict ini juga fict-fict saya yang lain abal, gaje n anehnya luar biasa *sadar diri* *pundung* T.T

Untuk chara anggota TVXQnya juga saya minta maaf kalau ada yang salah

Saya tidak terlalu mengenal tentang mereka karena saya hanya sebatas suka dengan beberapa lagu mereka, jadi kalo ada yang salah, ngaco, aneh, dll, saya mohon maaf *bow*

.

Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mendukung dan mendoakan saya ^^

Saya lulus SBMPTN ^^

*tebar kiss+hug*

Jeongmal kamshahamnidaaa~~ *bow 90 degree*

.

Untuk prekuel **Jealous?**, kemungkinan baru bisa saya publish 2 bulan lagi

Harap kemaklumannya dan ditunggu saja nee~

Saya mahasiswa baru dengan setumpuk tugas pra ospek, jadi waktu saya untuk mengetik fict sangat berkurang. Apalagi ntar saya dapet gojlokan ospek hampir 3 mingguan (mungkin) Hiks… T.T

*tersiksa mental lahir batin ini u.u*

Doakan saja dua bulan lagi saya bisa mempublish fict-nya dan bisa mengupdate-nya secara teratur dan tepat waktu.

Harap pengertiannya *bow*

.

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**haehyukyumin** : Benarkah? Hehe… Maaf yah kalo NCnya aneh, ga hot, dll. Saya juga panas dingin itu buatnya. Ga kuaatt… u.u Terima kasih atas dukungannya *hug u*

**Yujacha** : Hehe… Iya ga papa… Maaf yah kalo ngecewain kamu. Saya bener-bener ga bisa bikin yang full waktu itu :p Terima kasih ^^

**SazkiaSiwonestELF** : Hehe… Ini udah END… Mian yah kalo kurang memuaskan. Semoga suka dengan KyuMinnya meski cuma nyempil dikit :p Kalo mau moment KyuMin yang lebih, baca fict saya yang Fall in Love karena disana KyuMin jadi main pair utama *promosi dikit :p*

**dekdes** : Hahaha… Nde… Saya keterima… Terima kasih ^^

**ELF** : Mimisan? Whoah… Itu udah pasti… Saya panes dingin waku buat bagian NCnya T.T Susaahh… *padahal biasa baca* *plakk* Wah… Maaf yah ga isi adegan NC lagi. waktunya nggak cukup, keburu mereka balik ke dorm *nunjuk cerita di aatas* :p Hehehe… Ne… Saya udah keterima. Terima kasih atas doa n dukungannya *hug u* ^^

**Yudha Namja ELFishy** : Ne… Saya lulus! Terima kasih banyak atas doa n dukungannya ^^ Ahaha… Bukan yadongan kok rencananya Hae. Dia kasiah sama Hyukkie yang udah bener-bener capek *tunjuk cerita di atas*

**fitri flames** : Hehehe… Terima kasih ^^

**Liu Rin** : Hehe… Ne… Gwenchana ^^ Benarkah? Ahh… Terima kasih ^^ (bales kecup :*)

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS **and **HUG** untuk readers yang sudah sempat meninggalkan review juga mem-fave dan mem-follow fict ini. Berkat kalian, fict ini bisa terselesaikan dengan baik ^^  
Mei sayang kalian semua ^^ Terima kasih banyak ^^  
*tebar kiss+hug*

**nurul p putri**, **MingMin**, **anchofishy**, **kim kinan**, **lyndaariezz**, **biancaaa**, **shizu indah**, **Key heart**, **Jiaehaehyuk**, **pumpkinsparkyumin**, **fitri flames**, **Yujacha**, **Izmajukir**, **adindapranatha**, **myfishychovy**, **lee minji elf**, **Haehyuk's children**, **thika seukkie**, **Rianti-HaeHyuk**, **haelvoe**, **dekdes**, **nvyptr**, **Kim Min Ah**, **Yudha Namja ELFishy**, **Haiiro-Sora**, **ELF**, **Devie**, **Jewels1295**, **HaeHyuk Love**, **niknukss**, **anggitas1**, **SazkiaSiwonestELF**, **haehyukyumin**, **park sangki**, **elza orizhuka**, **Kinan**, **AnchoFishyMochi**, **kikyojewelfishy**, **Yurako Koizumi**, **Kim yehyuk**, **Liu Rin**, **86H0404H1015**, **Jewels97**, **Panda Gege**, **ShiNe9519**, **Yumiko Yoshioka**, **chohanna90**, **demikyu**, **sweetink**, **zoldyk**, **Bloody Angel From Hell**, **FishyMonkey**, **Haehyuk addict**, **monkeydmocil**, **tweety airy **and **Guests**

.

.

.

GAMSHAHAMNIDA~~~ ^^

*bow 90 degree*

.

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

**.**


End file.
